Future and Past Clash
by Venus Luxia
Summary: Luke has rejoined the Rebel Alliance and is still trying to come to terms with Vader's revelation of his parentage on Bespin. Meanwhile Anakin Skywalker is wondering how his luck could be bad enough to end up twenty years in the future. Time Travel fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First Star Wars fanfic so please be gentle, and I am not abandoning my other stories. Hope you like my first OC, he's going to become an important character later. Also, I actually sorta have a plan for this one (at least the ending) so chapters are going to be longer. Please leave a review so I know how the story is going ~Venus Luxia.**

A tremor in the Force jolted Luke awake in his bed, and gripping panic suddenly overcame him until calmed himself with the reassurance that he was safely in the old repurposed base on Dantooine. _What was that?_ he asked himself. He immediately sat upright on his bed and reached out into the Force only to find it … anxious. Confused, Luke once again reached out with his feelings and it felt like the Force itself was anxious and anticipating whatever was to happen in the future.

He was interrupted in his musings by a knock on the door. Sighing, he got up and answered it. On the other side, Wedge was standing there, looking concerned. Luke absentmindedly checked the time and saw that he was late to hand-to-hand combat practice. It was something that Leia had insisted (forced) him to start practicing after he had lost his lightsaber.

"Hey Boss, are you doing OK?" Wedge asked his commanding officer. Luke closed his eyes for a second. In his mind, he knew that it would be a long while before he accepted the truth about his heritage. It was still a gaping wound in his soul that only increased in intensity with the fact that both Ben and Yoda had kept the truth from him. Luke opened his eyes and forced a pleasant smile on his face.

"I'm fine Wedge," Luke told his wing man. Wedge looked at him in suspicion as they both left Luke's room down to the training. They both walked in silence for a few minutes before Wedge suddenly stopped. Luke, startled, halted his walk and looked questionly at his friend. Wedge seemed to gather himself for a moment before speaking.

"What's really bothering you, Luke?" the Corellian demanded, "You've been different since Bespin. Normally you wouldn't let a loss get you this down; but, for the past few weeks, you've almost seemed … depressed." Wedge looked him right in the eye as he continued, "Whatever the Empire did … whatever Vader did, you know you can tell us, right? We … we won't think any less of you." Wedge finished, looking at Luke with a serious, morose expression.

Luke bit his lower lip. _But you would think less of me if you knew the truth, being the son of a monster_ Luke thought to himself. He kept silent, thinking of a way to get Wedge to let the matter go. _The truth,_ Luke decided, _or at least part of the truth._

"I'm sorry Wedge, but I'm not ready to tell you what he told me." Luke began, "The fact of the matter is, you would hate me if you knew."

"Luke, nothing could-" Wedge started before Luke cut him off.

"Wedge, please, just drop it." Wedge looked positively defiant for a second before barely relenting. He stomped forward towards the gym with a half-trained Jedi trailing behind him. Wedge opened the door to reveal a relatively large gym that was packed with rebels running or practicing their combat skills. Once in the gym, Wedge and Luke silently waved goodbye to each other. Wedge, still angry that Luke did not confide in him, immediately went to run laps while Luke headed towards the center of the gym where his hand-to-hand combat instructor was waiting for him. The man was a humanoid with a snow white bushy tail, long white fur on his head and along his forearms. The parts of his skin that were not covered by fur were human-like, but pale. His ears were tall, triangular, and started near the top of his head with a light pink visible inside them. On each of his cheeks were three bright red markings that resembled claw marks. They complimented his large, ruby red eyes that seemed to blaze in fury as he spotted Luke approaching him.

"Care to explain to me why you're an hour late to my very important lesson?" the non-human demanded, his tail swaying in irritation. Luke sheepishly smiled while scratching the back his head.

"Sorry Kai, I overslept." Luke told him. Kai narrowed his eyes with a look of disbelief.

"Luke, I only fall for that excuse the first five times, not the sixth." The young Jedi was disappointed. The one time that he actually overslept is the time Kai doesn't believe his excuse, "Don't give me that pathetic look. Hand-to-hand is very important, especially if you lose your weapon." Luke flinched as Kai lectured him. Eyes narrowed even further, Kai paused his chiding and they both stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Wedge wasn't able to get you to talk, was he?" Kai demanded.

"So, you asked him to interrogate me on the way here." Luke playfully accused his instructor.

"It wasn't that hard to convince him. We're all worried about you, Luke. A depressed hero is a dead hero." Kai's tail twitched in irritation, "I won't push you to tell me what's bothering you, but you have to tell someone before whatever secret you're keeping starts to eat at you."

Luke told Kai that he would tell Leia his secret later on that day. They both knew that this was a bold faced lie, but Kai let is go as shook his head in disbelief.

"You're so stubborn, " Kai smiled fondly, "let's get started then, seeing as how you happen to be an hour late!" The feral man swiftly sent a punch towards Luke's face. He clumsily dodged, feeling a slight breeze kiss his skin, and sent his own attack directed at Kai. The man grinned as he caught Luke's fist in his much larger hand.

"I thought we were supposed to stretch before we spared, or maybe, I don't know, teach me a new technique!" Luke practically yelled at Kai, sending a kick towards his stomach. Kai grunted slightly, let go of Luke's hand and returned the favor by sending his own kick to the side of Luke's abdomen.

"If you came here an hour earlier, we would have time to do that, but since I need to leave in half an hour, I figured I could test your skills." Luke managed to block a second kick, immediately afterward he sent a punch aimed for Kai's face. The punch whizzed past Kai when he moved slightly to the side to avoid it. Their "spare" went on for five minute before an alarm rang through the gym, and sent the rebels training there into an organized panic. Luke recognized the alarm. It was the standby alarm for combat.

"Agent Kai," an Alliance officer ran up to the two of them, stopping to catch his breath, "you're needed down in communications."

Kai nodded and then glared at Luke. He demanded that Luke actually be on time for his practice while he left the gym. Luke reluctantly agreed as he headed to the hangar with Wedge to be on stand-bye incase command decided to scramble the fighters. As they were running to the hangar, Luke was hit with a sudden realization that caused him to stumble slightly. Wedge looked at him questioningly, but the rebel hero ignored him. _Was this the cause of the disturbance in the Force_ Luke asked himself. It made him feel more comfortable as the disturbance did not feel negative, only uncertain. However, Luke hoped desperately that the disturbance and the alarm in the base had nothing in common. While the disturbance did not feel negative, it was now revealed to him that whatever caused the disturbance would mean trouble for him in the future.

*LINEBREAK*

Kai ran down to communications like there was fire licking at his feet, and for all he knew, there was going to be one. The only reason for them to be calling for his help was if whatever had triggered the proximity alarm was claiming to be something of the …. strange variety. After joining the rebellion, Kai specialized in the bizarre and weird, which was probably why he got along with Luke very well. Although, more often than not, he ended up cleaning whatever insane mess had occurred as a result of the presence of a certain half trained Jedi and his squadron of miscreants. It was never boring with the young Jedi around. Kai smiled at the thought of the wonderful destruction that was caused when they first met, but then quickly frowned as he reached the communications area. He slowed down to a quick walk as he went to the commanding officer.

"So where's the fire?" Kai asked him. The man bit his lip and looked pale, for a human.

"A battle cruiser just suddenly appeared in our proximity, they've made no move to attack …" the human officer paused and bit his lip again, "we've intercepted their messages, but their claiming to be …" The officer paused again, as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"What are they claiming to be, it can't be that unbelievable." Kai demanded impatiently as the man stalled. Time was not something the Rebellion had very often.

"They claim to be a Republic battlecruiser." the man finally said. Kai's mouth dropped. He really should not underestimate the pure absurdity that his job could put him through.

"Does it-" Kai began with a dry throat.

"Yes, it matches the ship type used by the Republic during the Clone Wars." Well, Kai looked at the screen with the Republic ship on it, this was a bit of a problem, "There's more sir," Kai swirled his head back at the officer with his tail swaying in anxiety, "They claim to the the Clone Wars ship the _Negotiator._ " Kai rubbed his temples with his hands, his ears twitching. He may not know that much about the Clone Wars due to Imperial censorship, but everyone and their mother has heard of the ship commanded by Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Put me in communication with the vessel." Kai finally commanded with his hands still at his temple, "Hopefully, the commanding officer is a human and I'll be able to tell if he is lying. If they are telling the truth, we'll have to ask High Command how to proceed." After all, it wouldn't look good if the Rebellion to Restore the Republic destroyed such a famous Republic cruiser. Kai walked into the pick up for the hologram. Hopefully, the connection would be good enough to allow him to read the body language of the "Republic" officer, if not, then they would have to get Luke to tell them if was safe. It was something that Kai wanted to avoid. For whatever reason, Luke was very … touchy about the Jedi right now, and the last thing Kai wanted was a confrontation with the young Force-user.

"Let's get this over with." the humanoid muttered under his breath as the communication line was opened.

*LINEBREAK*

Anakin Skywalker was not in a good mood. Not only did the good count get away, but hyperspace decided to turn into a bright virage of colors from all over the rainbow. Obi Wan was off to his side, trying to get some semblance of normalcy in the panicked room with the help of the ever faithful Commander Cody. Anakin groaned in frustration at while trying to figure out why hyperspace was no longer just blue. As far as he knew, no one had ever documented this ever happening. The Chosen One hoped that whatever nest of gundarks they were about to kick up had a normal solution. _Yeah, like that would ever happend_ his brain unhelpfully pointed at. Anakin had no other choice but to agree, normal solutions and him never went hand-to-hand very often.

Luckily for Anakin's mood and Obi Wan's sanity, they were suddenly jolted out of the strange hyperspace back into real space. They remained silent until Cody ordered an update on their location and Obi Wan looked over at his former Padawan.

"What did you do to hyperdrive, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked with the exasperation of a man having to deal with the living disaster known as Anakin Skywalker.

"Nothing!" Anakin responded, offended that his former Master would even consider he would done such a dangerous prank. Ahsoka, who had arrived on the bridge just before they entered hyperspace, joined Obi Wan in looking speculatively at her Master. "I didn't!" Anakin added on at the looks his two companions were giving him. At these words, Obi Wan sighed dramatically and then stroked his bread at the contemplation at what just happened.

"So if it wasn't Skyguy, then what exactly happened?" Ahsoka asked the Knight and Master. The two exchanged a look.

"That I do not know," Obi Wan began with his usual form of calmness, "I have never heard or read about anything like this happening."

"Neither have I." Anakin added when Ahsoka looked expectantly at him. At his negative answer, she bit the bottom of her lip before asking about what they were going to do. Obi Wan opened his mouth to answer as he was interrupted by Commander Cody.

"Sir, we have confirmation that we are currently in orbit around Dantooine." Cody reported to his superior.

"Dantooine?" Obi Wan questioned, "How did we get all the way to Dantooine?" _Dear Force, we were heading back to Coruscant for leave. How did we end up in the Outer Rim?_ Anakin thought to himself. They were all brought out of their shock when they all heard the doors to the bridge open. The durasteel opened up to reveal Captain Rex, with his helmet in his hand on the side, looking very irritated.

"Sir, please tell me that the rumors I heard about hyperspace aren't true." Rex demanded while looking annoyed. _The clone rumor mill is most impressive_ Anakin thought to himself, already thinking of ways to cause Obi Wan grief with this fact.

"Unfortunately it is Rex, in fact, we're floating right above Dantooine right now." Ahsoka informed Rex cheerfully.

"You're joking, right Commander."

"Sorry Rex, but it looks like we're stuck with another adventure." Anakin joined his Padawan in antagonizing his Captain.

"I guess it is a small blessing that we are still in Republic space," Obi Wan added in his own thoughts before turning to Cody, "let's contact the Dantooinians to see if anything substantial has happened. I have a feeling that it is not a coincidence that we have landed here." He crossed his arms while looking at the planet below. Communications quickly responded to the orders. The three Jedi and two clones started debating on possibilities on what could have happened to them as they waited for an update from communications.

"Sirs," one of the clones interrupted their debate, "we are receiving a communication from an unknown source."

"Originating from where?" Obi Wan asked.

"We don't know sir," the clone sighed, "The message is scrambled, but they want to talk with you over hologram."

Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged a look before Obi Wan agreed. They opened up the line and Obi Wan stepped into the pick up for the ships holocom. Soon, a blue tinted figure fizzled into view. Ahsoka nearly gasped and Anakin stared in confusion. They had never seen or heard of this humanoid's species before.

"Please state your reasons for being in this sector." the humanoid began the conversation with that demand. His face was impassive and Anakin would believe that he wasn't nervous at all if it weren't for his tail fidgeting in the background.

"We mean no disrespect to you or the people you represent." the Negotiator began, "The fact that we are in this system is pure coincidence as we had no intentions of arriving at Dantooine. In fact, we were just on our way to Coruscant." The humanoid studied Obi Wan intensely before responding.

"Regardless, please state your allegiance. Are you truly Republic?" the man inquiried, the swaying in his tail becoming more pronounced.

"Yes, we are the Republic ship _the Negotiator_ and I am Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi." At Obi Wan's words, the humanoid's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

 _Looks like you have a fan, Master_ Anakin teased Obi Wan as he sent that thought along their bond. He felt Obi Wan's slight annoyance and Anakin could almost picture him rolling his eyes.

"That's i-impossible… that's….you can't be….," the unknown man stuttered for a moment before composing himself, "I must speak with my superiors about this. I will comune with you again when I have heard from them." The communication cut off and all of the Republic's soldiers were left feeling confused at the man's reaction.

"Why would it be impossible for Obi Wan to be Obi Wan?" Ahsoka spoke up first.

"It is very strange." Anakin added while crossing his arms. Obi Wan stroked his beard in deep thought.

"I suppose the best course of action would be to wait for him to communicate with us again. In the meantime, we should try to contact the council and tell them what happened." Anakin grunted in annoyance as Obi Wan mentioned the Jedi Council. The only respectable member on the council, in his opinion, was Obi Wan. He hoped that the humanoid would get back to them soon so he wouldn't have listen to the drivel of the Jedi Council.

*LINEBREAK*

Kai stared ahead of him where the man that claimed to be Obi Wan Kenobi just vanished. There was no way. It couldn't be. He had to be lying. However, nothing in the man's body language revealed that he was.

"Sir, was he telling the truth?" the communications officer behind him asked faintly. Kai finally looked around him to see all of the people present, no matter the species, had equal magnitudes of shock on their faces. Kai searched for words to respond to the officer.

"I … I don't know. He was very difficult to read." Kai paused before realizing what he had to do, "Contact High Command and Commander Skywalker. I think it would be best if they had a hand in how to deal with this."

"You don't think it's a trap do you, sir?" Kai sighed and shook his head.

"If it was a trap from the Empire, it's a pretty bizarre one." Kai paused for a moment, "For now we'll just tell High Command and see what they want to do about it."

*LINEBREAK*

Luke Skywalker ran into the hangar bay with the alarm still blaring in his ears and Wedge right on his heels. When they arrived, they saw the rest of Rogue Squadron preparing to enter their X-wings.

"Hey Boss," Janson yelled jovially, somehow being louder than the sirens, "You gonna join up as Rogue Leader again."

"Just for a little bit Wes," Luke responded as he climbed into his X-Wing, "Afterall, I am a full time Jedi now."

"You should still be a pilot, being a Jedi sounds so boring with all the meditation and wise old sage sayings." Wes teased as he lowered himself into his cockpit. Rather than taking up on the bait, Luke remained silent as he ran threw the pre-checks before telling the squadron to not take off until the command for evacuation/battle was given. The legendary pilots of the Rogue Squadron entertained themselves by telling crude jokes that would have given any upstanding citizen a heart attack. Luke listened to his squadron's childish antics with a smile on his face. He was happy to see that despite the loss on Hoth, the rebel squadron was still in such high spirits. R2 tweeted at him after a short while.

"Don't worry, R2, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." The little droid's response was a definitive bleep of disbelief.

"I do not cause trouble R2!" Luke exclaimed as he read he datapad that translated the droids binary into Basic. R2 bleeped again.

"It's not my fault we crashed there," another beep, "it's not!" R2 blooped, "OK, how about I give an oil bath after this is done?" R2 sounded positively pleased at that prospect. Whoever had said that droids don't feel anything was clearly a moron. R2 had told him repeatedly to never bring him back to Dagobah. The astromech was very displeased with the events that transpired there. Which was fine by Luke because he wasn't ready to have the truth confirmed to him by Yoda. He still had a small amount of hope that Vader was lying to him. He was interrupted in his thoughts by his comlink beeping incessantly at him.

"Commander Skywalker here." Luke answered.

"Commander, you're needed with High Command." the communication cut off abruptly with no explanation.

"I guess I have no choice," Luke mumbled under his breath, "Wedge, you're Rogue Leader for now." He informed his friend before running out of his X-Wing with R2 beeping behind him. He ran down to the meeting room. The durasteel doors opened up, and he stepped in with trepidation. Leia was sitting near Mon Mothma, and she smiled at him as he walked into the room. She looked as pristine and regal as always, but Luke noticed slight bags under her eyes conveying her worry for Han. Swallowing down a sudden rush of guilt, Luke stood before the leaders of the rebellion. Mon Mothma sat at the head of the conference table being flanked by Leia and Admiral Ackbar. Next to Ackbar sat Generals Madine and Cracken, the later of which was glaring at the young Jedi. General Reikan sat next to Leia with his face portraying his exhaustion which never seemed to disappear.

"Commander Skywalker, please have a seat." Mon Mothma gestured to the seat in front of Luke facing her, "We of High Command would like your opinion as a Jedi on a recent event. General Cracken, if you would?" she kindly asked the leader of Rebel Intelligence. Cracken grunted and began his debrief.

"Fifteen minutes ago, Agent Kai made contact with a vessel that suddenly appeared in the Dantooine system. This vessel appears to be of the Clone Wars era and claims to have allegiance to the Republic." the General stopped with an infuriated look on his face, "The commander of the ship claims to be General Obi Wan Kenobi." At that Luke let out a cry of disbelief, and then quickly blushed as Cracken glared at him for the interruption, "Agent Kai was unable to ascertain the legitimacy of this claim. We are only considering it because the communication codes the ship is using to try and establish contact with allies were codes only used by the Jedi of the Old Republic." Luke's mind was racing, _could this be the source of the disturbance_? He was brought out of his thoughts as Mon Mothma spoke up.

"We would like to know whether the Force has anything to say about this predicament. I'm sorry to ask this of you Commander, but you are the only Force sensitive within the Alliance. We would greatly value your input." Mon waited patiently for Luke to answer. Luke bit his lip, it was clear to him that not everyone put as much stock in the Force as Mothma, but it wouldn't hurt to just tell him what the Force was practically screaming at him.

"This morning, I woke up to a disturbance in the Force." Luke began and immediately grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, "It … alarmed me at first, but it didn't feel malicious. It felt … like… it couldn't wait for something to happen. Excited and anxious at the same time. Nothing harmful, just …," Luke shook his head as he struggled to put what the Force was telling him in Basic, "I think that whatever will come from that ship appearing here has changed the outcome of this war." It was a bold statement, but Luke couldn't help it. That was what the Force has been trying to tell him. He could feel the Force's happiness and relief as he finally understood what it was trying to tell him. He looked around at the members of High Command to see their reactions. Leia looked troubled along with Reikan and Mothma. Madine and Cracken revealed a speculative and cautious response, while Ackbar remained unreadable.

"Thank you for your input Luke." Leia smiled at him, trying to banish away her worry. Mothma was in deep thought for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

"General Cracken," Cracken sat straighter as Mothma addressed him, "Have Agent Kai establish contact with the ship and ask them to meet him in person on Dantooine by the temple ruins. Make sure he does not reveal the entrance to our base here." Mothma turned to Luke, "Commander, I would like you to accompany him to see if they really are Jedi." While Luke doubted he'd be able to tell a Jedi from a non-Jedi, he agreed nonetheless, "Does anyone disagree with this course of action?" Mothma paused, nobody spoke up, "Meeting adjourned, and may the Force be with us."

*LINEBREAK*

"What do you mean we can't contact the Council?" Anakin Skywalker asked as Obi Wan just told him that they were unable to establish a connection, "Are we being blocked or jammed?" At this Obi Wan took on a thoughtful expression.

"No, it's as if there is simply no one there to answer." Obi Wan told his former Padawan. Anakin dramatically sighed as Ahsoka put in her own input.

"Is it possible that the Council is just ignoring us over something Skyguy did?" Anakin shook his head at his Padawan.

"Nah, they're too proud to do something like that, Snips." Cody came up behind them to add more information to the conversation.

"Sir, we are also unable to contact the Chancellor or anyone on Coruscant. Unlike the communication to the temple, we seemed to be blocked anytime we try to contact them." Cody said with a troubled look on his face. Obi Wan stroked his beard.

"Curious and curiouser. It appears this little detour may be more trouble than we realized." Obi Wan mused out loud. Although he didn't want to admit it, Anakin agreed with him. It was a very strange situation.

"Sir, we are receiving a communication again from the same unknown source." one of the clones on the bridge reported. Obi Wan ordered for it to be put up on the holocom again as he stepped into the pickup. The same figure as before fizzled into existence in a tint of blue.

"Hello again, I believe you have something to tell us?" Obi Wan started the conversation. The humanoid narrowed his eyes before answering.

"I have talked to my superiors. They have requested that we meet face to face with at least two participants for each party, no more than four. We ask to meet at these coordinates on the planet of Dantooine." the man ended his repetition of orders with a swish of his tail. Obi Wan paused before responding. It sounded awfully like a trap, and the blocked communications made him more cautious.

"What does my ship have to gain if you follow through with your request? We could leave the system at any moment we wished." Obi Wan studied the being as he finished his statement. The man almost looked panicked when he suggested the Republic ship could just leave.

"It is in both of our best interests if you would meet with us. You will need our assistance if you are truly who you say. Things have changed." the humanoid responded, his tail fidgeting even more. Obi Wan paused to consider, the pros and cons weighing in his mind.

 _Go on Master,_ Anakin thought along their bond, _if it is a trap, we can make it out fine. We bust Separatist traps all the time_. Obi Wan sighed, they were getting nowhere. He had to agree with his Padawan, if they were good at anything, it would have to be ruining traps.

"We agree to all of your terms of the meeting. May we be permitted in bringing along some weapons for basic protection?" The humanoid nodded at Obi Wan's question.

"I hope we're not getting into another impossible situation." Obi Wan mumbled to himself. _One can only hope_ Anakin thought to himself.

 ***LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP***

Luke nervously turned his head to the sky as the party from the Republic ship exited their shuttle. Two of them were definitely Force sensitive and it put him on edge. The last time he encountered a Force sensitive didn't turn out so well. He nearly jumped out of his boots when Kai put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Force, Luke you need to calm down." Kai teasingly told him, "You could shake to ground with how nervous you are."

"Sorry Kai, its just…" Luke began, "they're Force sensitive, at least the brown haired and red head human are. They both feel …. familiar" Kai nodded as the group came closer. One appeared in blue armor similar enough to a stormtrooper's armor to put Luke even more on edge, the other two were dressed in robes. The two groups studied each other for a moment.

"I do believe introductions are in order, I am Obi Wan Kenobi." _So this is the one that thinks he's Old Ben_ Luke thought to himself as the other Force sensitive introduced himself.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Luke's world turned black as he registered what the man had said. This man was claiming to be his father, but Darth Vader was …. Luke vaguely heard Kai shout at him in the background and the world around him faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I guess I completely fubbed that once a month thing immediately. I'm getting this out as soon as I can so if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me and I'll correct them when I can. Anyways, thanks for liking my first chapter so much :)**

 **To the first guest reviewer, here are some answers to the questions you had.**

 **1 They will eventually find out about Order 66 and remove the chips.**

 **2 I'm actually planning on practically rewriting Return of the Jedi (may have a different superweapon besides the Death Star, but that is still up for debate)**

 **3 Nobody is becoming OP in my story. Everyone will have moments of being badass, but also moments of weakness. (except for R2 as he is already OP)**

Darth Vader looked out of the bridge of the _Executor_ brooding over his loss on Bespin. He had offered his son power, offered him the galaxy, and yet he chose suicide over being with his father. The pain from that fact struck him so hard and deep that he had not even thought to lift the boy out of the clutches of certain doom using the Force. Luckily for him, the boy survived his brush with death with only scars and a stump for a hand. There were several times that a long forgotten sense of guilt rose up in him at that unfortunate display of swordwork. His son's screams as his father cut through his flesh reminded him of the humiliation and pain Count Dooku had forced upon him as a Padawan, and later the pain of betrayal from Obi Wan when had removed Vader's remaining limbs.

After his son had escaped him, the Dark Lord made multiple attempts to contact him through the newly formed bond that sprung to life when Luke learned the truth. He tried to ascertain his son's location with little success. Somehow, even being untrained, Luke was blocking his attempts, or his son was too far away for him to sense his location. Most likely the latter, which infuriated the dark lord. Although it was possible that that the boy was subconsciously blocking his connection. He had to find Luke and turn him to the Dark Side before Sidious captured and broke him. Vader had no doubts as to the Emperor's intentions with his son. The Sith Master saw Luke as a potential weapon that could be even greater than his scarred and marred father. Only the two of them together fully entrenched in the Dark Side could ever have any hope of killing Sidious. Then, the two of them would rule and finally bring the galaxy to peace and prosperity, just as _she_ would have if given the chance.

Just as he was brooding, he suddenly felt a great disturbance in the Force. The unexpected event caused him to slightly stumble. The dark lord reached out in the Force and momentarily felt his son's confusion along their bond that reflected his own state of mind. It was very rare for the Emperor's blunt instrument to be bewildered by something. However, in this instance, even the Emperor himself may have been confounded. Vader had never felt the Force be uncertain by an important event. He had felt it sing or mourn, but it had never been uncertain. Unease crept into his hollow soul as the implications of a loss of control in events to come. There was one thing that Vader did know. This disturbance in the Force had taken place near his son, and has revealed his son's location to him.

"Admiral Piett," Vader nearly snarled his officer's name, "set a course to the Dantooine system, immediately." The admiral, knowing that it was better to just follow his commanding officer's orders than face strangulation, dutifully gave the order to the bridge crew to head to Dantooine. Vader crossed his arms as the ship entered hyperspace. It would take them days at least to make it to the system, but he doubted his son had the fine tuned training to have noticed the momentary and fleeting opening of the Force bond. The boy may not have even noticed the bond existed.

After staring at hyperspace for a few more minutes, the dark lord turned sharply and left command over the bridge to his admiral. Vader retreated to his private rooms, planning on how he was going to capture his foolhardy son relatively unharmed. Luke had proven himself to be the son of Skywalker in his ability to evade capture, so Vader would have to plan ahead to even have a chance of getting the boy. Of course, he could always use Luke's greatest weakness against him again. The boy cared far too much about his comrades.

 ***LINEBREAK***

When Anakin Skywalker was imagining meeting strangers on Dantooine after having one of the strangest days in his life, he did not expect one of them to randomly faint. Or for that matter, randomly faint at the sound of his name.

 _Oh, look, you have a fan_ Obi Wan teased Anakin along their bond while the blonde kid's friend was yelling at his friend to wake up. The humanoid stopped to look up at the seemingly silent Jedi. The man's eyes made Anakin feel uneasy, they were too close in color to a Sith's blade. He felt Rex shift uneasily at the unexpected turn of events.

"I apologise, he doesn't usually just faint like that." the humanoid informed the Jedi and clone. A quick check of in the Force confirmed that the Force-blind man was telling the truth. The unknown humanoid reached down to his companion and hauled him over his shoulder. Even unconscious, the kid was a power house in the Force. _How did the we miss him?_ Anakin thought to himself. He could tell from their bond that Obi Wan was just as curious as this

"It is quite alright, everyone passes out every now and then." Obi Wan spoke cordially to the man. The humanoid slightly nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"My name is Kai, and this here," Kai looked pointedly to his comrade he had slung over his shoulder, "is Luke Starkiller." A lie. Anakin shared a pointed look with Obi Wan.

 _Should we push for the truth, Master?_ Anakin asked Obi Wan without making direct eye contact with him.

 _That would be beneficial to us, and it would be a show of trust. However, I'm not sure if our new companions would take to kindly for our meddling in what could be a personal matter,_ Obi Wan responded.

 _But we need to know if we can trust them,_ Anakin shot back, _telling us a false name is a sign that something illegal is going on here._ Obi Wan pondered his former student's words for a moment before addressing Kai.

"We would like to know his real name, if you don't mind. Lying to a person when you are trying to gain their trust is not very applicable." Obi Wan told the humanoid. Kai flickered his eyes between the two Jedi and clone before they settled onto Anakin.

"Trust me, until we know what is going on, it's best that you don't know his real name. It will be …. shocking to you. Like I told you early Mr. Kenobi, things have changed." Kai stared at Anakin incredulously for another moment before shifting his eyes back at Obi Wan.

"By the way, what year is it?" Kai asked suddenly, shifting Luke to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. Anakin gaped at the humanoid carrying a young man like a sack of produce.

"What do you mean, what year is it? Do you live under a rock?!" Anakin questioned the white fur clad being.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan hissed under his breath. The Chosen One bit his lip before saying his apologies to Kai for his outburst.

"It is currently the second year of the Clone Wars." Obi Wan responded promptly. Kai looked shocked for a moment and then turned to stare at Anakin again. Rex started to shift uncomfortably as the silence between the four sentiants and unconscious boy continued until a groan was heard from the boy. Anakin watched as the Force strong boy flickered his eyes open only to gain a shocked look when he noticed Kai looking down on him.

"Kai," Luke began hesitantly, "why am I on your shoulder?"

"You fainted," Kai responded,"I couldn't just leave you lying on the ground, could I?"

Luke remained silent for a second before asking his fellow rebel to let him down. Kai responded by immediately letting his friend fall off his shoulder. Luke lanked on his feet with a soft thumb before regaining his composure. He gave the Jedi and clone an award winning smile before apologizing about fainting on them. Obi Wan quickly waved off the apology.

"So Kai, what's the verdict? What happened while I was … unconscious?" Luke finished the last part of his question with an embarrassed red flush to his face.

"Well, they definitely believe they're Republic. They told me that it's the second year of the Clone Wars." Kai responded. Luke hummed at this information as he processed it. _Why would they doubt that we are Republic_ Anakin thought to himself _two Jedi and a clone, not to mention the battlecruiser should make it obvious._

"Kai, his presence," Luke said pointing to Obi Wan, "it's exactly like Ben's," the young man looked at his friend straight into his ruby eyes, "They're definitely telling the truth."

"I suspected so." Kai replied to his friend with a nervous twitch of his tail, "I either figured that or that they believe they are telling the truth."

"You haven't told them about you-know-what?" Luke asked his friend. Kai shook his head

"I didn't know how to break it to them gently." Kai replied. Luke gained another thoughtful look as he studied the three of them. He suddenly cringed as he got to Anakin. Obi Wan raised a confused eyebrow as Luke looked at him mournfully.

 _Any idea what they're talking about?_ Anakin questioned his former master over their bond.

 _Not in the slightest_ Obi Wan told him as Luke appeared to be stealing himself for something. All three men of the Republic focused their attention on Luke when he began to address them.

"It has" Luke paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "It has been over twenty years since the end of the Clone Wars."

"Wait WHAT?!" Anakin shouted. Obi Wan didn't bother to reprimand him on his rudeness as he was just as shocked. Rex reflexively gripped his blaster in case the insane people in front of them decided to snap.

"The Clone Wars ended over twenty years ago." Luke repeated with more confidence. _He's not lying_ Anakin realized. But there was no way that could be true. Time travel was a huge leap in logic, but the Force told him that these two really believe that they were twenty years in the future.

"Master, Rex," Anakin stage whispered to his two companions, "we better get these two to a mind healer, quickly." Kai, obviously hearing the young Jedi's remark, looked insulted at the insinuation that he needed medical help.

"I know its sound strange," Luke continued with the greatest understatement of the millennium, "but it's true. This present that we know is the future to you." Obi Wan studied the young man for second.

"You claim that we have somehow ended up in the future?" Luke nodded as Obi Wan spoke these words, "Then I suppose you have some proof that we are from your past" The two remained silent before Kai answered

"The fact that you two claim to be Jedi is a big indicator. In our time Jedi are … practically nonexistent." The three Republic soldiers stared incredulously at the humanoid.

"What do you mean? There are thousands of Jedi, I mean sure our numbers have diminished since the beginning of the war, but there are still plenty of us." Anakin responded. Luke bit his bottom lip before adding to his friend's statement.

"What Kai means is, that after the Clones Wars ended … there was a purge of Jedi. The Great Jedi purge made it so that there is one Jedi left in the galaxy. And that's a generous estimate." Luke explained sadly. Anakin's jaw dropped as a sense of horror overcame him. He could feel both Obi Wan's and Rex's distress over the thought of the near extinction of the Jedi, but that can't really be possible, could it? Sure, the war had weakened the Jedi, but not enough to practically wipe them from existence. The memory of them not being able to get a hold of the Jedi Council suddenly got more meaning. Or, were these two and the people they represent just so delusional to image the destruction of the Jedi? Obi Wan was the first to regain his senses as he cleared his throat.

"You believe to have proof that this …. time travel …. has taken place, but we have no proof from our point of view." the Jedi Master stated, voice a little shaky from the thought of the destruction of his people and home. The two strangers exchanged a long look with one another before Luke had a look of determination plastered on his face. He took another step towards them, seemingly to build up confidence for what he was about to say. His friend looked at him in confusion before gaining realization of what his friend was about to do. Kai went to go and stop Luke from whatever he was about to say, but he was too late.

"My name is Luke Skywalker, and I am your son." Luke declared pointing Anakin, as if he was daring him to deny this fact. Anakin spluttered for a second, trying to find words to respond to this truly surreal situation.

Luke didn't know what had possessed him to tell Anakin about his identity as his son. He forcibly put down the fear that immediately sprang forward when he stated his declaration. Kai's eyes were glaring daggers at him while his father continued to splutter. It would have been humorous if it weren't for the the fact of how important and difficult this situation was. Luke knew these two were from the past, the fact that this Obi Wan's presence matched perfectly to that of Ben Kenobi proved it. However, unlike him, these two had no one they knew well enough to identify their presences. Or at least people who Luke knew.

"That's impossible, Jedi are not allowed to have attachments let alone have children." Ben stated matter of factly. Luke saw his father slightly flinch at that statement. Luke shared a look with Kai, apparently he didn't know about this rule too. _I wonder why my Ben never made it sound strange that my father had a child, and he and Yoda never really try to rid me of my attachments_ Luke pondered to himself _Of course, they did try to stop me from going after Han and Leia_. He slightly shook his head to rid himself of the thought. _Something to think about for another time, focus on the current situation_ Luke chastised himself. His father still remained suspiciously silent and pale as he looked at Obi Wan worriedly. It was understandable, Luke most likely had just ousted a secret affair that his father was having which, apparently, was not allowed for Jedi. The untrained Jedi bit his lip, still waiting to see his father's reaction to all of this.

"If you are truly my son, then who was your mother?" Anakin demanded with his finger pointing accusingly at his son, and in that instant Luke was reminded of Darth Vader. The fear that rose from within him must have been present on his face because Anakin furrowed his brows in suspicion. Luke almost jumped when he felt Kai place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nodding his thanks to his concerned friend, Luke answered Anakin's question.

"I-I have no idea who my mother was," Luke paused in mourning of a woman he never knew, "she died shortly after giving birth to me. I don't know of what though." His father frowned at that before turning to Ben.

"We don't have to listen to this anymore. Clearly these people are delusional or liars. Any child of mine should know about Padme." Anakin told his companions.

"Are you suggesting that it is possible for you to have a child with the Senator, Anakin?" Ben accused his friend with a disappointed look.

"Not now, Master." Anakin hissed, "We have more important things to deal with right now, like gettings these two to a mental facility."

"I suppose you're right," Ben conceded, "but we still need to talk about this potential attachment to Senator Amidala."

"We're telling the truth." Kai stood beside the young half Jedi, "If you would just let us-" Kai was cut off when Anakin interrupted them.

"Rex, I think we need to take these two to get them help, can you stun them." Anakin asked his Captain as he started to walk back with Obi Wan to their ship.

"Of course, sir" Rex switched the setting on his blaster and prepared to aim.

"Wait, WAIT!" Luke frantically yelled as he waved his hands to get his would be stun man to stop, "I can prove what I say is true, just test my DNA against yours and whoever this Padme person is!" Anakin turned back to face him.

"And why would we do that?" Anakin asked. Luke swallowed thinking of a way to get around his stubborn father.

"I will gladly submit myself and Kai peacefully to whatever medical treatment you deem necessary if the test is false." Luke offered as Kai stared incredulously at him.

"Please don't bring me into this, Luke." Kai muttered to him.

"And where would such a test take place?" Ben asked before his companion could, his face and Force presence unreadable.

"Anywhere you deem fit, anywhere you trust." Luke answered immediately. Ben and fath-Anakin both shared a look with one another for a long moment before the younger Jedi grumbled out a 'fine'.

"I have to ask High Command for permission, you realize this right?" Kai discreetly looked at Luke who just nodded in acknowledgement. The humanoid Rebel let out a long suffering sigh and went over to the side and commed the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. After Luke heard the sounds of an argument and whoever had answered the call, he returned to studying the visitors from the past. There was an awkward silence between, each side was waiting for what the other was going to do.

"High Command, reluctantly, agrees to this, but there is one condition," Kai relayed with a smirk directed in Luke's direction.

"And what condition is that?" fath-Anakin irritably asked, clearly at the end of his patience. Obi Wan gave him a piercing look.

"Oh, don't worry it has nothing to do with you," Kai turned and until he was directly facing Luke with the smirk still on his face. Suddenly, Luke got a very uneasy feeling. Still smirking, Kai dramatically pointed at Luke, "Princess Leia said you aren't allowed to go on some unknown ship without her there to keep you out of trouble."

"What?!" Luke screeched indignantly in Kai's face, "tell her she doesn't need to do that. I can take care of myself."

"Too late, she's already on the way here."

 ***LINEBREAK***

Leia Organa was supremely irritated with the entire situation that the Alliance had found themselves in. Moreover, how Luke had, once again completely fracked the situation even further. She furiously made her way to the rendezvous point ready to chew out Luke or doing something so stupid and to chew out Kai for letting him do something so stupid.

She bit her lip as she thought about the potential danger this situation could cause. The last princess of Alderaan admitted to herself that she had been a little overprotective of Luke these past few weeks, but she couldn't help it. It was just so easy to use imagine a scenario where her good friend could be killed or captured just like Han. Han and Luke have been her rocks since Alderaan was obliterated before her eyes. Not to mention the countless individuals in the Alliance who viewed Luke as a hero would be out for blood if their poster boy were to be captured or killed by his own recklessness.

The Princess made a beeline for the ruins and quickly zeroed in on the five sentients there. Before she made her presence known, she examined the three newcomers with an expert eye. The man in stormtroopers like armor clearly held himself differently to the canon fodder of the Empire. He appeared to have a larger sense of self than his Imperial counterparts.

The other two men held themselves as warriors, but were less formal in the posture as military men. _So these two think they are Jedi_ she thought to herself. After studying the supposed Jedi, her gaze wandered towards Luke who had a familiar expression of determination defiantly showing on his face. Leia sincerely hoped that those two were actually Jedi and didn't crush Luke's dreams. If they did, she would introduce them to Chewie and the members of Luke's fighter squadron.

Princess Leia finally made her presence known by shouting out Luke's full name and allowing her face to contort in anger. Luke ran over to greet her with a silently laughing Kai staying in place behind him. The three strangers slightly winced at the volume of her shout. She met up with Luke about halfway to the others.

"Leia, you don't have to come with us. This isn't an Imperial trick, trust me. They really are from the Republic and they really are Ben and Father." Leia felt a her temper increase.

"Even so, it was very reckless of you to agree to go anywhere they want. What if they were with the Empire?"

"But this was the only way to convince them that they're in the future. You and I know the test will definitely be positive." Luke started to show off his whinny farmboy voice again. While Leia was grateful that he still had it all these years and especially after what happened to Han, but it was getting on her nerves at the moment.

"You could have just as easily shown them your hand!" Leia told her friend sternly. Luke got a blank expression on his face while, behind him, Kai appeared to be resisting the urge to facepalm.

"I figured it wouldn't be definitive proof. My hand isn't exactly the latest model, Leia." Leia reluctantly agreed with him. The Alliance didn't have access to the latest and greatest of anything in the galaxy. Most of their equipment could still be considered Clone Wars era anyway. She nodded and the two of them made there way back to the group, the damage was already done, so she might as well just roll with it.

Leia swivelled around until she was directly facing the clone and Jedi. All three of them appeared shocked at her appearance when she came close enough for them to make out details in her features. She immediately determined the cause of this unimportant to the current situation and spoke directly to them.

"I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Since Luke has recklessly agreed to a paternity test wherever you wish, just where would the test take place." Leia demanded of the strangers in front of her. The one she assumed to be General Kenobi spoke first.

"Organa, but I thought that Breha was -"

"I'm adopted." Leia swiftly cut off that line of questioning. General Kenobi awkwardly cleared his throat before continuing.

"I hope you would agree to do a paternity test aboard my ship, we have a fairly adequate medical facility onboard." Leia nodded and verbally acknowledge her agreement. It wasn't like they really had a choice, and if Luke was right about his assessment they had nothing to fear. Kenobi turned to the trooper.

"Captain Rex, please inform Commanders Cody and Tano that we are going to have guests onboard." he then turned towards the three members of the Rebel Alliance and guestered to the ship, "After you."

Luke's supposed father grumbled about how this was all just a waste of time before heading in right behind them. Leia could tell that Luke's father was less than pleased about this turn of events. Of course, if she ended up in a place with someone claiming to be her son from the future, she definitely would not have given him the time of day. Luke better be right about being his son, she really did not want to end up getting killed because some Jedi were trying to get her to a mental asylum.

The only one more irritated about the situation than Luke's father was Kai. Leia knew that the agent had been preparing to go on a high risk mission right before they asked him to deal with this surreal set of events. The mission itself needed a lot of time and prepare, but there was a narrow window in which it had to be performed. The fact that he couldn't leave without drawing attention was probably very frustrating for Spector.

The trip up to the _Negotiator_ was uncomfortably silent until Leia broke it demanding to know why Luke's father kept stealing glances at her.

"Do you happen to be of any relation to Padme Amidala?" he asked her. Leia frowned.

"Not that I'm aware of, why do you ask?"

"You just … look a lot like her." Skywalker replied. At his statement, Kenobi studied her a little more.

"You're right, she does look like the Senator." Kenobi commented as Leia felt her ire growing.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" she demanded. Surprisingly, it was Luke who answered her question.

"She may have been my mother." he answered quietly. Leia's mouth went dry as she could not figure out what to say to that. She never had the need to know who her birth parents were like Luke did. Bail and Breha Organa treated her as their own daughter and she never doubted they loved her. Luke on the other hand, was raised by his aunt and uncle. Even though they did care for him, the love a parent shows to their child is not replaceable. They never took on the role of his parents, so Luke has only longed for parental affection.

It was part of the reason why she was confused about his reaction to all of this. Finding his father and old teacher should have filled her friend with joy, instead he was wary and hesitant. The Luke of a few weeks ago would have immediately jumped at the chance to get to know his father. Now, Leia noticed that he kept throwing cautious looks at Skywalker every now and again, almost like he was expecting to be attacked by him.

 _It must have been something Vader had done to him on Bespin_ Leia thought to herself, _he changed right after that fight on Bespin._ She was so lost in her thoughts, that she barely noticed that they had arrived onto the Republic battlecruiser. They were met with another clone whom she assumed was the Commander Cody Kenobi mentioned and a familiar looking young Togruta who had to be Commander Tano.

Skywalker greeted the Togruta with a smile on his face and explained to the two of them the latest update in this expedition. The clone's face remained unreadable, but his body language told Leia that he suffered from some kind of disbelief. Tano had a more readable expression of bafflement as she studied Luke.

"Well, he kinda looks like you Skyguy." she told the older human. Skywalker turned back to the group and shrugged.

"I guess he does."

"Let's get them to medical so we can get this over with." Rex stated from behind the group, clearly having run out of patience with everyone around him. The trip to medical was just as quiet, but thankfully did not last as long. A clone medic quickly took a sample of Luke's blood and was asked to run two paternity tests and a midichlorian count, whatever that was. While the clone was analyzing the sample, Luke decided to break the silence that had enveloped everyone there.

"So when the test comes back positive-" Luke began before being cut off by Anakin.

"If the test comes back positive." Luke glared at his father before continueing.

"When the test comes back positive, what next? Do we hide this ship with you-know-what?" Luke asked, well really asked Kai and Leia as she doubted the Republic officers would know what he was talking about. With Home I was certainly a possibility to hide a Republic warship from the Empire.

"It is a possible, but I doubt our friends here would leave and hide away from the Imperials." Kai voiced his opinion before Leia could. And that was the greatest problem they faced, when these people finally accepted that they were in the future, would they even accept their help in hiding?

Before that question could be answered, the clone medic came back in with the results of the paternity tests. He looked pale, and considering the circumstances, Leia did not blame him.

"The results for the test are positive. He is the son of Senator Amidala and General Skywalker." After these words came out of the clones mouth, Skywalker immediately turned to Luke.

"You're really my son." he whispered it softly, almost reverently. Leia suddenly got the sense that the entire future of the galaxy was changed in this very instant.

How this Chapter Should Have Ended

Omake 1

Once Luke declared Anakin as his father, the young Knight dramatically gasped with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I'M A FATHER!" Anakin shouted at the top of his lungs, "OBI WAN, REX, GUESS WHAT!? I'M A FATHER!"

"Anakin, we could hear him, we know-" Obi Wan began before being cut off by Anakin.

"I HAVE A SON!" Anakin told Ahsoka over his comlink.

"What are you-" Anakin cut Ahsoka off by inexplicably teleporting to the _Executor_ right in front of Vader

"VADER, I HAVE A SON!" exclaimed Anakin to the Dark Lord.

"I know, because I HAVE A SON TOO!"

Venus Luxia looks around and then questions Luke, "They do know that they're the same person, right?" Luke shook his head with a shocked expression on his face as he watched both versions of his father declare his parenthood to every sentient in the galaxy.

An Actual Conversation Between Siblings

Omake 2

There were stormtroopers firing at them with Luke recklessly swerving the speeder they were on to avoid their admittedly bad shots. Kai was with him firing from the back of the speeder with his blaster. Suddenly Luke jerked and sucked in his breath.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Kai asked him worriedly as Luke gripped the controls while finally getting away from the troopers.

"I have to use the fresher." Luke told Kai with all of the seriousness of the galaxy in his voice. Kai blinked once, then again, then a third time for good measure.

"Can't you hold it?! We're a little busy right now! We don't have time for a fresher break!" Kai yelled at him while a blaster shot flew dangerously over his head. Luke swerved again to try to lose the troubles, still tightly gripping the controls while his body sat stiff in his seat.

"No.I really have to go" Luke answered in a small voice while Kai sighed. After a few minutes, they lost the troopers for good, but they were stuck in the middle of the forest with a wrecked speeder. Kai, breathing heavily, turned towards Luke.

"Hey Luke, just go to the in the forest. It looks like we're not going anywhere." Luke shook his head when Kai told him that.

"Don't worry," Luke began while smiling, "it passed. I don't need to go anymore." Kai's face contorted with fury.

"Go to the the fracking fresher or I'll stab you in the heart!"

 **Did you think Vader wasn't going to be in this, then I find your lack of faith disturbing. Anyway, for any of you interested the next story I'm going to be updating is my Three Nations at Hogwarts story. Hoping to get that done by the end of the summer, so look forward to that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So next chapter will be coming out whenever I can get it out. The extended author's note will be a the end of the chapter. Sorry for typos and such.**

Chapter 3

On Imperial Center sat the imposing form of the Emperor. His Force presence swirled around in dark, contained fury. For the past several hours, he had attempted to pry the information he seeked from the Force, but his foresight was unusually vague. All he could get was that young Skywalker and his ailing father were somehow in the center of it.

Of course, the sith master was far from surprised by this. It seemed that the entire galaxy revolved around the drama generated by the Skywalker line, even if one of them no longer abscribed to that name. Which of the aforementioned Skywalkers was responsible for this current disturbance, he could not tell, but he was confident in his ability to manipulate whatever situation that arose to its fullest extent. But still, it would do him good to separate father and son. Either through death or loyalty.

The wrinkled corpse of a man smiled showing his rotting teeth before reaching out to the Force and summoning his loyal Hand to him. The Emperor did not have to wait long as nearly immediately after his mental summoning, a stunningly beautiful red haired and bright green eyed woman entered the room and kneeled before him.

"My child," the Emperor began to Mara Jade, one of many Force sensitive children he had manipulated to serve him, "I have a task of great importance for you"

"I am ready to serve you, Master" Mara stated with a slight hint of glee and a zealot's smile. Palpatine inwardly smiled to himself at the dedication that his little Hand had for him.

"You know about Vader's little obsession, right?" The Emperor's sick smile grew at the twist of disgust Jade had at the mention of his official apprentice.

"Yes, master" She answered swiftly, her tone revealing any opinions Jade may have had for the extensive subject of Luke Skywalker.

"I would like you to bring him to me, alive in any condition you see fit." The Emperor commanded, "I cannot tell you how important it is that he be brought before me before Vader catches him. If it appears that Vader will get him before you apprehend him, kill him."

"Of course, master" Jade responded, "I will bring Skywalker to you alive or leave him dead on Vader's feet."

LINEBREAK*

Anakin gaped at his apparent son. It was a thought he was trying very hard to wrap his head around. A son, he and Padme had a son! Now that he thought about it, he could see both of them in the young man's features. His eyes, hair, and cleft chin, and Padme's stature and nose. He was so blown away by this revelation that he almost didn't notice Obi Wan's stare boring a hole into his back. Almost.

"Anakin," Obi Wan began slowly, "explain." He stated simply with an irritated expression. The knight bit his lip nervously before answering.

"Well," Anakin started before hesitating again. Obi wan gestured for him to continue while Luke had the decency to look apologetically at his father, "Remember when Padme and I saved you on Geonosis when I was a Padawan."

"Attempted to rescue me." Obi Wan corrected, "the clones and other Jedi had to pick up your slack." Despite the serious situation, Anakin saw Ahsoka attempting to hide a snicker behind her hand. The Chosen One shot them both an irritated glare.

"As I was saying, Padme and I got married right after that battle." It was silent after that proclamation. The three guests seemed content with allowing the conversation to stay within the Republic officers, probably figuring that this was a more private matter. Anakin stole a glance at Luke who seemed to be holding on to whatever information he learned. That brought another thought to the forefront of his mind. Why didn't Luke know about Padmé? Why didn't he seem to recognize anyone but Obi Wan and himself?

A loud sigh brought his attention back to Obi Wan as he witnessed his former master pinch the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be in deep thought before asking a question.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Anakin?" Obi Wan demanded, ignoring the uncomfortable looks everyone was quickly developing, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have kept it a secret. I would have." he ended softly. Anakin's mouth went dry as he tried to come up with a response. How can I tell him that I thought he would turn me in, that he would tell the Council. Thankfully, he didn't need to answer as Obi Wan figured it out from his former apprentice's silence. The Jedi Master's face contorted into something that looked like hurt before schooling it into the epitome of Jedi serenity. Rex coughed awkwardly into his hand as silence enveloped the room.

"Not to interrupt anything, but something needs to be addressed," Kai directed his statement more towards Princess Organa than anyone else, but still managed to catch everyone's attention, "What are we going to do with a Republic battlecruiser, especially when the Empire finds out."

"It would be better if we were given more information about this Empire, how they came to be, who rules them." Obi Wan briefly stated. Luke flinched again, causing Anakin's attention to focus on his new found son. What was causing him distress? What could he do to make it stop? Great, Anakin thought to himself, I'm already being an overprotective parent. Princess Organa stood from her seat next to his son.

"Towards the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic was dissolved and replaced by the Galactic Empire. Unfortunately, details about the event are sketchy at best due to censorship of Republic history and Imperial propaganda. The Emperor claimed that the Jedi attempted to assassinate him and used this act to override the powers of the Senate that he had been slowly chipping away."

"So who exactly is this Emperor guy?" Ahsoka questioned the princess.

"The former Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, of course." Wait what?!

"That's impossible!" Anakin butted in with varying degrees of shock behind him, "The chancellor is a good friend of mine, he would never do that!"

"He's a Sith." Luke stated softly after his father's rather loud outburst. That's not true, the chancellor had been one of his first friends on Coruscant, even before Obi Wan. He was his confidante, someone he could tell his problems and fears without worrying about getting a lecture or reprimanded. He … he even knew about how Anakin had slaughtered an entire village of Tuskins. There was no way. No, no, no, no, NO. Anakin pushed Rex out of the way of the door and stormed down the hallway. He needed to think.

LINEBREAK*

Obi Wan flinched at the Anakin's explosive denial. However, he didn't blame him. He knew his former student was close to the Chancellor and to learn from his son that the man was a Sith Lord. Speaking of said son, Obi Wan restudied the young man in front of him. Luke looked worried as Anakin left the room before being interrogated by his companions. Obi Wan signaled to Ahsoka for her to go and check on Anakin. He figured that if he went to talk to him, his former student may take it the wrong way.

Ahsoka nodded before nearly dragging Rex with her down to find wherever Anakin had gone. Obi Wan was left alone with their guests along with Commander Cody.

"So, the Emperor is a Sith." Kai began, narrowing his eyes at Luke, "When did you figure that out?" Luke, for his part, scrunched his face in confusion.

"I thought everyone knew that." Luke answered.

"No, Luke. That was something we never knew. We thought Darth Vader was the only full-fledged Sith in the Empire." Princess Organa responded with a pale look on her face, "Where did you learn that?"

Luke made a move to answer before shutting his mouth. Leia and Kai shared a significant look before nodding at each other.

"It was Vader, wasn't it?" Kai ground out. Luke rubbed his right wrist before nodding. Kai's eyes narrowed, looking towards the Princess, they seemed to come to another silent agreement.

"Luke," Kai began hesitantly, "I know it's probably painful, and normally I would give you more time to think on it, but we really need to know. When you fought Vader, what else did he tell you?"

Luke's faced frowned into a look of defiance that Obi Wan knew so well whenever Anakin got particularly stubborn. However, it didn't distract the Jedi Master from the rather alarming fact that Anakin's son had apparently fought a Sith Lord without any form of support. A Skywalker indeed.

"How do you know that he told me more?" Luke demanded, "Maybe he just told me about the Emperor bring a Sith." Kai's face grew to what Obi Wan assumed to be frustrated and the Princess became apocalyptic.

"Luke, there are members of high Command who think that you're a spy because you managed to get away nearly unscathed!" Princess Leia shouted at him, "If you don't tell someone people are going to start to think you have something important to hide!" Luke's eyes widened slightly at that statement. Princess Leia immediately noticed and latched onto the change, "Do you have something to hide, Luke?" Her tone was a bit softer, but no less commanding in its will.

Luke bit his lip before shaking his head and burying his face into his hands, "I don't want to talk about it." There was a slight tremor in his voice that caused both of his companions to back off.

At this, Obi Wan became even more concerned. Even though Luke's very existence represented a broken trust and betrayal, he was still his dear friend's—his brother's son. The fact that he faced this Sith alone and was apparently deeply scarred from it, left Obi Wan devastated.

"I know this is a raw topic, but" four pairs of eyes zeroed in on him. Cody, from concern at how Obi Wan was taking this news and the three of this time in curiosity, "who is this Darth Vader and what can you tell me happened."

Luke looked away, to no one's surprise before Princess Organa spoke up.

"He's the second in command of the Empire. The Emperor's blunt instrument. That vile man oversees all of the Empire's military operations, and …" she trailed off towards the end trying to contain her righteous fury.

"And, recently he captured Leia and tortured Han Solo, one of Luke's best friends, in order to lure him into a trap to freeze him in carbonite. Luke faced Vader alone and lost his right hand after Han was frozen in carbonite and given to a bounty hunter." Kai finished for the Princess. Obi Wan tried to make eye contact with Luke to no success.

"I'm sorry to speak out of turn, sir" Cody began speaking for the first time here, nodding in Obi Wan's direction, "but why would this Darth Vader want to freeze Commander Skywalker in carbonite. It sounds like he wants him alive."

"Obversevant" Kai stated simply in approval, "it's because he does want him alive. Desperately so."

"Luke's bounty is the highest we know of, and it specifically states that it is only valid if he is brought in alive and unharmed" Organa said with a look of disgust. Obi Wan felt a chill run down his spine. A Sith would only be interested in bringing in someone alive if they planned to … Obi Wan couldn't finish his line of thought. Realizing that everyone was staring at his horrified expression, he quickly schooled his features into a look of indifference.

"I better go see how Ahsoka and Rex are dealing with Anakin." Obi Wan turned to leave. It would be better if Anakin were present. Besides, Obi Wan had to tell him that a Sith Lord was targeting his son for apprenticeship, "Cody, please stay here and watch over them."

"Yes sir," the Clone Commander dutifully acknowledged his commands with a slightly concerned expression. Oh, Obi Wan just knew that Cody was going to have words with him afterwards.

Walking quickly down the hallway to the hangar where he felt Anakin's conflicted Force signature. At least it was not as turmulant as it could be, likely from Ahsoka's influence, but he worried what Anakin's reaction would be when he learned a powerful Sith was hunting down his son. His old apprentice already struggled with controlling his potent attachments, now that all pretenses were gone, he was going to be very difficult to manage. However, he deserved to know the dire situation they had found themselves in, specifically with Luke.

LINEBREAK*

Ahsoka dragged Rex down the hallway towards the hangers where her master always went when he was feeling down and angry. Honestly, he had every right to be angry. Afterall, she knew how close Anakin was to the newfound Sith Lord, to the point where Anakin considered one of his closest and first true friend. But it made sense, if Ahsoka was a Sith Lord she would make herself out to be her target's best friend.

They found Anakin swearing while ripping apart some mechanical part with jagged motions. It didn't take a genius to see that he was infuriated. Ahsoka sent a glance to Rex indicating that they were going to plunge right into the belly of the beast. Rex responded with a smirk and motioned for her to go first.

"Hey, Skyguy." Ahsoka began, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible. Anakin barely acknowledged her before returning back to his Delta 7.

"Sir, we need to talk." Rex added on trying to grab at his General's shoulder only to be smacked away for his efforts.

"Come on, Master," Ahsoka raised her voice to a volume that was not acceptable in an indoor environment, "We're all surprised and betrayed by Palpatine, but we have to move on." She felt the exact moment when Anakin's emotions snapped at her.

"You know nothing at all!" Anakin yelled had her, his voice breaking towards the end, "He was my friend, my mentor. I trusted him with my life, with all of my secrets. About Padme, about …." he trailed off. Ahsoka briefly wondered what other secrets her Master was keeping from everyone. She decided against it, worried about angering him further.

"You're not the only one hurting because of this!" Ahsoka shot back. Anakin's face took a darker turn.

"I'm the one hurt the most by this!" Ahsoka was struck silent by the fact that he would even say that. It was just so, self-centered.

"No sir, you're not." Rex calmly stated. Anakin's face turned towards him with a challenging expression, "I just learned that my brothers are fighting and dying for a man who wants to destroy the very things we thought we were protecting. The Republic and our jetti are going to die to the man we have given our lives to protect and followed without question for years." Rex's voice broke as he looked directly into Anakin's eyes, "I'm suffering just as much." Anakin looked down in shame. Ahsoka knew her Master well enough that he was beating himself up for forgetting what Rex and the vod were going through.

"Besides Skyguy," Ahsoka brought Anakin's attention back onto her, "You're acting like Palpatine was the only positive figure in your life. You've got Padme, you've got me and Rex and all of the vod. You even have an overly sarcastic, cranky father-figure and now, a handsome son." Anakin finally weakly smiled at her.

"Thanks Snips, Rex" Anakin nodded in their direction, "You don't know know how much I needed to hear that." Ahsoka smiled. She may not have felt the betrayal of Palpatine as strong as Anakin, but she was glad she was able to remind her master that he was never really alone.

"Speaking of that handsome son, I think I can speak on behalf of every brother on this ship and in the 501st that we will protect him with our lives." Rex smiled, "who knows, General Kenobi will probably curse the universe for having to babysit another Skywalker." Ahsoka and Anakin laughed as they pictured Obi Wan trying, and failing, to care for a baby Luke.

They immediately stopped laughing as they felt Obi Wan's horror through the Force. Rex, being blind to the Force, became immediately concerned at their change in mood. Ahsoka shared a thought with Anakin, both agreeing to try to cut Obi Wan off halfway. However, they just ended up nearing plowing into him instead.

Ahsoka became immediately concerned as Obi Wan had a completely unreadable face, which Anakin told her usually meant that he was trying to keep some horrible news from affecting him. Letting everyone catch their breath, the four stood in silence for a few moments.

"Anakin, a new development has occurred." Obi Wan stated hesitantly.

"Well, what is it?" Anakin impatiently asked, but there was a hint of hesitation in her Master's voice. They both knew that Obi Wan would only hesitate if he thought Anakin would explode with anger or likely take some news the wrong way.

"It's about Luke," with just those words, Obi Wan immediately gained Anakin's full, undivided attention. Ahsoka could feel it in his presence, the way his eyes focused and narrowed on her grand-master. She tried to think back to what little she had seen of Anakin's son. There wasn't anything she could really think of anything bad enough to warrant this reaction from Obi Wan.

"I was just informed that Luke recently lost his hand to another Sith Darth Vader…" Obi Wan paused. Ahsoka looked next to her to see that Anakin's eyes had taken a sharper edge to them. His face became thunderous as he gripped his own prosthetic right hand. The Jedi Master took a breath before finishing.

"Anakin, I think that Darth Vader may be targeting Luke to become his next apprentice." He finished softly. Ahsoka couldn't hold in a gasp shock. She felt Rex stiffen behind her. They both knew what would happen to the young man in the med bay should the Sith get his way. She couldn't image what Anakin was going through. To find out that his new found son could suffer a fate many considered worse than death.

"What can you tell me about Darth Vader?" Anakin asked thunderously, not quite yelling it, but very close to it.

"I don't really know, other than he's the second in command of this Empire they talk about." Obi Wan answered, still studying Anakin's reaction, "And he tortured a friend of Luke's and cut off his hand." Anakin paused for the moment in stormy deep thought before marching down back to the med bay. Obi Wan quickly followed him.

LINEBREAK*

Luke eyed the door as Ben left to find his father. He couldn't help but be a bit frightened by his father's outburst learning that Palpatine was a Sith. It reminded him too much of the consuming, cold, and swirling fury of Darth Vader. He had to admit it was not nearly as powerful, but he could see the beginnings of it. It scared him to be around someone that was so close to becoming Vader. What if he could become …

A hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to see that Leia had once again sat down next to him while keeping a firm hand on Luke. It was comforting in a way, Leia had always been able to calm him down after being agitated or distressed. He smiled his gratitude to her before gently prying the hand off. Kai folded his arms while studying the clone trooper with him, Cody, Luke believed he was called, was studying him back. Kai raised his thumb up to his lip in thought.

Luke smiled a bit. It was almost like old times. Now, they only needed Han to sarcastically comment on the situation. A stab of pain hit him as he thought about his friend on his way to being a wall decoration for Jabba. It was his fault, all his fault for falling into Vader's trap, for being … sithspawn. Luke clutched his fake wrist until it hurt. His fault, Hoth was his fault, Cymoon I was his fault, the slaughter of Vrogas Vas was his fault. It was all his fault.

"Luke, are you alright?" Leia asked, bringing the young Jedi out of his self loathing. Luke meekly nodded, gripping at the hem of his shirt. He avoided Leia's eyes, but did catch her pursed lips before studying his knees only looking up when he heard Kai's voice.

"So, you're Commander Cody." he began, "never thought I would be able to meet a clone veteran."

Cody narrowed his eyes, his face remaining inscrutable, "Is there anything you want to say to me, sir?"

"Just trying to see how much of a threat to Luke you are." Kai answered bluntly. Luke inwardly groaned and hissed his name in warning. Kai only briefly glanced at him and physically waved off the warning, "I deal in information, and one of the confirmed accounts for the fall of the Republic is that the clone troopers played a large roll in the slaughter of the Jedi." Luke gaped behind him, but Cody's reaction was much worse. The clone's face paled and his hand gripped tighter around his blaster. Luke instinctively stiffened, his armor looked too much like a stormtrooper's.

"We would never betray our Generals like that, we could never hurt them willingly!" Cody nearly spat out. His face and presence in the Force were swallowed up in anger.

"But that is exactly what happened." Kai calmly countered, "It is one of the few things that are consistent with all accounts at that time. The Grand Army of the Republic turned on the Jedi and supported the new Empire. This is a fact!" he ended with a slight raise of his voice. The fur on his tail bristled.

"The Jedi were the first sentients to treat like people rather than expendable cannon fodder. Why would we betray them? If the Republic were to turn on them, we would fight against it rather than kill our jetti." Cody's voiced wavered a bit at the end, "They would do the same for us."

Kai was about to answer when Leia interfered. She marched the short distance to stand between the two men, somehow being more authoritative despite being at least a foot shorter than the both of them.

"Enough of this!" Leia shouted at the both of them, "We don't have any luxury of infighting. Kai, even we don't know why the clones turned on the Jedi, but right now their not a threat to Luke." Kai's ears drooped slightly. Leia whirled upon Cody, "I apologize for Agent Kai's behavior, he's a little protective of Luke and you're armor is similar enough to a stormtrooper's that it puts all of us on edge." Cody stiffly nodded, still visibly shaken by the news.

The tension in the room was still high even after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, so it was very unfortunate when his father nearly kicked down the door with a thunderous expression and marched down to glare at Luke with folded arms. A vibroblade could cut through the tension now present in the air.

"When we you going to tell me?" His father demanded. Keeping his gaze fixated firmly on his son. Luke was actually genuinely confused. What exactly was his father talking about?

"Tell you what?" Luke asked with confusion bleeding out of his voice. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say, Anakin snarled softly causing Luke to suppress the urge to cower.

"That a Sith Lord was after you!" Anakin yelled. Luke gaped, was he really doing this? Was his father really doing this right now?

"We've barely had time to talk!" Luke shot back in exasperation. Did fathers normally act like this? He would have to ask Leia because he really had no frame of reference. He discretely shot a glare at both Leia and Kai for their looks of amusement. Looking back towards his father, he could see that the man was expecting a better answer.

"Seriously, you didn't believe that I was your son, what was I supposed to say. A murderous Sith Lord wants me alive for who knows what?" But Luke did know, he knew all too well what Vader wanted.

Join me, and we can rule the galaxy together as father and son.

The words bounced around his head as he double checked his flimsy mental shields so that none of that leaked out. His father seemed to be angry about the fact that his friend was a Sith, Luke could only imagine how he would react when he found out who Vader was. Luke licked his lips nervously before answering.

"I just …. I would have told you, eventually." Luke responded softly, shifting slightly. Thankfully, both Kai and Leia noticed his discomfort and saved him from this incredibly awkward situation.

"We do need to contact High Command at some point so they don't do anything rash." Kai stated to Anakin before turning to a visibly solemn Ben, "will it be acceptable to have a privacy. Trust is hard to find in this time." At the same time, Luke felt Leia's petit hands squeeze his real one. She always knew how to best comfort him. Anakin started to protest before being cut off by Ben.

"That would be acceptable." Ben responded swiftly before any arguments to the contrary could be made. Luke shivered at the glare that his father gave the older Jedi. The anger he felt in the Force from him, it was too dark… It was too much, this was all too much too soon. Luke vaguely felt Leia's hand tighten around his as his heart started to race. His breathing quickened as the world around him began to mute. He was only vaguely aware of the Republic officers being shuffled or forced out of the small room. Kai entered his blurred line of vision.

"Luke, I need you to breathe slowly, OK?" Kai's voice was muffled and barely comprehensible. Luke forced his breathing to slow, it shuddered in and out as he heard Leia whispering comforts in his ear. He felt her rubbing circles in his palms, still holding tightly to his hand. It helped him center himself until what seemed like hours later, his breathing and heart rate settled.

"I'm sorry" Luke whispered. Leia gripping his hand to the point where it started to hurt. Kai gripped his shoulder, his lips pressed into a line.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong." She said those words with such conviction that he almost believed it himself.

LINEBREAK*

Lando Calrissian rubbed his temples at yet another busted attempt to save Han from Boba Fett. He had hoped to get to him before the smuggler was dropped off as a wall decoration for Jabba, but that dream seemed to drift farther away the closer they got to Tatooine. He sighed audibly only to answered by Chewie's own growl of annoyance accompanied by a massive shaking fist. The ex-baron spoke up when the Wookie nearly shattered one of the Falcon's controls.

"Calm down, Chewie," Lando addressed his co pilot, "breaking the Falcon won't solve anything." Another growl from the enraged Wookie greeted him.

"I know, I know that was our best chance so far, but right now we need to start tracking Slave I." Lando paused before mumbling, "Hopefully Fett will make another stop before Tatooine" Chewie roared in agreement.

"Alright then, lets," Lando was cut off as a Super Star Destroyer fell out of hyperspace nearly on top of them, "Chewie, evasive maneuvers!" Lando shouted as he prayed to every deity he knew of that they hadn't been noticed yet. He briefly examined the radar to see a small asteroid field nearby, "Let's try to get to that asteroid field and hide in there." Chewie roared his acknowledgment. The Falcon creaked as it sharply turned before slowing down as it passed nearby asteroids. The Super Star Destroyer hadn't made of move against them.

Safely hidden behind a large asteroid, Lando pondered it's presence. If I didn't miss my guess, that looks like The Executer, but why would Vader be here of all places. Especially since there was no way we didn't end up on their radar so, Lando paused in his thinking as Chewie gave a loud yowl.

"Sorry Chewie, but we can't leave until the Empire does. I don't want them to identify and follow us."

Lando answered the Wookie's question. He paused before asking, "What are they doing here anyway." Chewie gave out a small growl before shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, pull us into the line of sight so we can observe them." Lando grimaced at The Falcon's fuzzy radar, "I don't trust this thing to be able to pick up any guests they are expecting." Chewie gave a barking laugh at that before bring the ship to make out The Executer. Lando fixed his dark eyes on the ship, carefully scanning for any indication why the pride of the Imperial fleet was so far away from where it should have been without any of its escort ships from Death Squadron.

Several hours passed with nothing interesting happening. The adrenaline caused by the sudden appearance of the Destroyer had faded, leaving Lando tired and impatient. He was starting to think that Vader had planned this to buy Fett time to get to Tatooine without any hindrances, just to be petty.

Suddenly, as if being summoned by the very thought of it's captain, Slave I appeared from hyperspace.

"Why would Fett come back here?" Lando asked both himself and Chewie. The Wookie let out a concerned growl only to be ignored. Lando studied the tiny ship as it made its way to The Executer as horror quickly overcame him.

"No…" he whispered. He only heard Chewie's mournful howl as though it were muffled through a pillow. He was too horrified and too busy hoping that Fett was not taking Han back to Vader to be able to hear anyone else.

Omake 1 Helicopter Dads

"Anakin, I know you just found your son, but I need you to be reasonable and…" Obi Wan looked at the giant roll of bubble wrap that Anakin just obtained. He let out a long suffering sigh before asking, "Anakin, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to wrap Luke up so he can't be hurt in case he falls." Anakin stated like this was an actual legitimate parenting method.

"He's a legal adult now, you can't really do that." Obi Wan tried to explain.

"But I'm his father!" Anakin protested while building a fort of bubble wrap around a struggling Luke.

"This is why Padme says you're clingy." Venus Luxia mumbled.

"What was that!" Anakin yelled, throwing the bubble wrap at Venus. However, it didn't do much because it was bubble wrap.

"Father, I've been a fighter pilot for three years. I think I can handle myself." Luke finally escaping the bubble wrap and entering in the conversation only to lose his momentum at hearing the breathing of the older version of his father.

"Bubble wrap is hardly a sufficient form of protection, Skywalker." Darth Vader entered the fray while simultaneously trying to decapitate Obi Wan. Luckily, Venus used her powers as the author to smite his attempts.

"And what do you suggest?" Anakin asked snidely.

"This," Vader gestures to the entire 501st legion of stormtroopers, "but first we have to perform executions on any person who has harmed him."

"This is getting out of hand!" Obi Wan tried to grab Luke and rescue him from this situation only to be shot at by stormtroopers and murdered when Vader sliced him in half.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Venus yelled at Vader. He folded his arms and pettily remained silent, "Stop murdering poor Obi Wan!"

"DIE!" Anakin yelled as he leapt towards Vader as the two started fighting. Venus looked over a suspiciously silent Luke only to see that the stormtroopers had stunned and kidnapped him.

"Alright, enough of this!" Venus yelled using the her author powers to freeze everyone and revive Obi Wan, "You both need to work on your single parenting skills. Anakin, you son is a grown man, and Vader, you can't murder everyone he has ever met."

Anakin reluctantly accepted that, but Vader stubbornly refused to accept it.

"It's like you're the ultimate form of a helicopter parent. You're what they all strive to become, the Star Destroyer parent." Venus stated before making an executive decision, "That's it! Vader, I love you but you're going to be banished from Luke until I decide you can handle being a parent"

"I refuse to let you do that!" Vader hissed at her.

"Too bad, I'm in charge here, this is my domain for I am the author and what I say goes." Darth Vader vanished into a flash of light to land on a luxury sand beach resort.

Omake 2

How This Other Chapter Should Have Ended.

Obi Wan starred at where Ahsoka dragged Rex off before turning his attention back to the other occupants of the room.

"Now, to important matters," Obi Wan cleared his throat, "I'm AN UNCLE!" Obi Wan quickly grabbed a chair to bring in front of Luke.

"Luke, you can tell Uncle Obi Wan anything you want." Obi Wan ended with a flourish of his hand.

"Umm, well Darth Vader is my father and I recently kissed my sister." Luke answered, a little in shock. Everyone but Obi Wan let out dramatic gasped of shock.

"Ugh, Skywalkers, always being troublesome." Obi Wan turned to Cody conspiratorially, "Remind me to lecture Anakin about becoming a Sith Lord. And Luke, I don't really know what to say about the sister situation. Just never do it again, EVER!"

 **I wish I could get rid of all of the cringe in this chapter, but I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible. Sorry about some of the time inconsistencies too. And yes Mara is in this now, Lukie's future loving wife. I'm currently reading the Thrawn trilogy and I love it! My fav Grand Admiral Thrawn shall be making an appearance. Also, what do you guys think of this little short stories at the end of the chapters. They help me whenever I'm stuck on a particular event in a chapter so I'll keep making them, but if you don't want them in the chapter proper, just let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, guess who got out a longer chapter! It would've come sooner if I wasn't so much of an idiot to delete the entire chapter. I was very sad after that, but having to rewrite the entire thing, I think it turned out much better. Also, Mia thanks for all of the insight to the characters and for reviewing so much! The support really helps me get off my lazy ass and write. By the way, timelines for Clone Wars may be a little off because it has been a loooong time since I was able to watch the series in full. I was planning to Marathon it, but a certain streaming website decided to remove it. I will look for other places to watch it, but until then, don't kill me for putting a few things out of order!**

Chapter 4

Vader waited impatiently as Slave I made it's slow descent down into _The Executor's_ expansive main hangar bay. Were he a lesser man, he would've started to anxiously tap his foot on the immaculate durasteel. It was of little wonder why he was so eager for the bounty hunter to arrive. Fett was about to give him an important card to play against his son A card that would ensure his success in retrieving his wayward child even if the oncoming invasion of Dantooine proved to be fruitless. Vader folded his arms, much to the concern and fright of the stormtroopers and officers behind him as _Slave_ I softly landed. Fett was quick to disembark and strode directly in front of the Dark Lord, projecting no fear or trepidation in the Force. Vader would normally not tolerate such disrespect, but Boba Fett was highly capable and it was refreshing to not deal with sniveling and groveling worms that plagued the Imperial Navy.

"You wanted to make a deal?" Fett asked nearly immediately after stopping several feet in front of the junior Sith. Direct without preamble, one of the many reasons Vader preferred using Fett and others of his ilk.

"I would like to acquire Captain Solo, I'm willing to pay double what the Hutt has offered you." Vader stated in his deep baritone. Fett immediately agreed, men like him were easily swayed by credits, and Vader had long since disregarded his own wealth. In all honesty, the Second Command of the Empire had most likely acquired more riches in a day than a lowly crime lord could ever hope to gain in a lifetime.

Vader signaled to the skittish officer behind him holding a black case. The mousy boy handed it quickly to Fett. The bounty hunter immediately cradled the case with a single arm on his right side and left to retrieve Solo. Vader had no fear of the bounty hunter running off with his soon to be hostage, Fett was smarter than that. In hardly any time, the slab of carbonite with Solo's anguished face sculpted on the top was given to two stormtroopers on a hovercart.

"Need anything else?" Boba Fett asked in his mechanical monotone.

"No, but I may require more of your services in the future.

"Take Solo to my private quarters." Vader would not allow any of the incompetence that plagued his flagship ruin this perfect bargaining chip. They had already caused Luke to escape on several occasions.

The Dark Lord snapped his cape as he strode out of the hangar bay. Several deck officers scurried away at the sudden movement; however, Darth Vader paid them no mind. They were insignificant insects.

Darth Vader strode his way to the bridge with various crew members flattening themselves to the walls as he passed. His long strides allowed him to reach the bridge in the fraction of the time it would take any other sentient to walk there. The durasteel door opened with a slight hiss as the bridge revealed itself. Admiral Piett swiftly turned to face his Lord while the remaining crew in the pits hardly even flinched as they continued on their duties. Piett walked from the walkway to stand a courteous distance away from Vader, his head held high despite the fact that Piett was easily a foot shorter than the armored giant.

"Milord." Admiral Piett greeted customarily with a slight bow of his head.

"Has there been any new developments with _The Millennium Falcon_?" Vader asked as he marched to the viewport with Piett several steps behind him.

"No milord, they are still within the asteroid field and have made no other move except to observe us." Piett answered swiftly, "It would be easy to take the ship with a small vessel and catch them unawares."

"No." The black clad menace quickly shut down the line of thought.

"Milord?" Piett questioned hesitantly with confusion leaking through his voice.

"I want them to escape." Vader turned slightly to gage his admiral's reaction. Piett's face was hardened in stone, but his miniscule presence in the Force was caked in confusion. Vader did not deign to answer the unsaid question. Piett's confusion was unimportant at the moment, what was important was the impending attack of the Rebel base on Dantooine. His son was there, not on that decrepit wreck of a ship.

"Prepare a short hyperspace jump in an opposing direction of Dantooine before joining with the rest of the fleet near the Dantooine system. I do not want the scum on _The Millennium Falcon_ to warn them of our arrival." Vader ordered. The bridge scrambled to fulfill his orders. The dark lord crossed his arms as he watched the stars streak and blur as the ship entered the swirling blue of hyperspace. Several moments passed before Vader turned and stalked to the exit. He turned slightly to Piett.

"You have the bridge, Admiral Piett." Vader stated before leaving the bridge. Troops pressed themselves to the walls and saluted as the dark lord passed. He did not acknowledge any of the inferior beings, his only concern was going to his quarters to make sure Captain Solo was there in one piece. Entering a turbolift, he used the Force to select the floor he wanted and had to only wait shortly before the door slid open. Nearly the entire level were considered his private quarters. He walked down the empty hallway to the entrance to his rooms.

The walk there left the Dark Lord stewing over the new card that he had in hand. If he played Solo right, Luke would finally be where he belonged. By his side sitting on the throne of the Empire with Sidious's corpse decaying beneath his feet. It would have to be done, it was the only way to bring peace to the galaxy, and he had no doubt that … her … son would be a wonderful ruler. The Dark Lord's hands clenched as he passed the entrance to the quarters he had prepared for his son. Empty when it should have an occupant.

The smuggler hung on a wall not very far into the room, presumably the troopers that delivered him had not wanted to stay in the Dark Lord's quarters for longer than necessary. Vader irritably used the Force to float the slab of carbonite further into the room. No point in making the smuggler easily accessible. After situating Solo on a far wall like a decoration, Darth Vader pondered the figure before him.

What had this smuggler done to earn the loyalty of his son; what did Luke see in this vile reprobate that he did not in his own father? Why did Luke trust and care about Solo so much that he would walk through fire for him? Before Vader knew it, a durasteel fist slammed next to Captain Solo. The wall caved in around it with a protesting screech accompanying Vader's anger. Why did this second-rate smuggler elicit such fury from him? Just being in this man's presence made him enraged to the point where he could no longer think rationally. The only people he hated more in this galaxy were Kenobi and his Master. But those two had repeatedly torn apart his soul and body resulting in the wrecked form he currently inhabited, Solo had yet to do anything to damage Vader. So then, why? Why? Why?

Deciding to not dwell on the confusing rage the smuggler elicited, Vader turned away to his training rooms to work off the excessive fury before his Master took notice. It would due the junior Sith no good should his Master take interest in his current activities, especially in the plans he had for after he had recovered his naive son. Vader ignited his blood red blade and activated his training droids. With his anger at a crescendo, the droids were ruthlessly hacked to pieces. Their parts sparked despite being no longer connected to any form of body. After he bisected the last droid in a similar move to which he had killed Kenobi, his fury had only slightly abated. The Dark Lord gritted his teeth as he turned off his lightsaber; he would need to meditate before Dantooine as to not let this unreasonable extra anger cloud his judgement during the battle.

Leaving behind the smoldering wreckage in the training room, Vader made his way to his hyperbolic chamber before being interrupted by the unrelenting beeping of his comm. He ripped it out of his belt and answering the call so fast that any onlooker would mistake it as use of the Force, Vader ground out a simple question for the disturbance. He did not even hesitate to think about what would be important enough for Admiral Piett to disturb him in his private chambers.

"M-milord, the Emperor wishes to speak with you." Piett only stammered slightly before regaining his composure. Vader's hand gripped the comm more tightly at the mention of his Master. It was a small miracle that the tiny device had not shattered in his oversized hands.

"Understood, have the connection routed to my private chambers." Vader growled, Piett quickly responded with a confirmation before Vader disconnected the call.

The Emperor wished to speak about the disturbance no doubt. Vader strode into the usual room where he had many conversations with Sidious. The armored giant's form even more fearsome in the tiny room, but was quickly cowed when he took an uncomfortable kneeling position. His left knee sat on the ground while his right remained upright with both of his hands resting on it. Vader bowed his head and waited for the Emperor to deign his apprentice a response. He tried to portray the part of the loyal servant while bundling up his planned betrayal under layers and layers of mental shields without being too conspicuous. It was several minutes before the Emperor opened the channel.

"Rise, Lord Vader." The Emperor ordered. Despite the words, Vader knew he was only allowed to slightly raised his head to look at his Master's hooded face.

"What is thy bidding, my Master." Vader asked as was customary between the two Sith. Sidious's lips curled in displeasure.

"There has been a great disturbance in the Force." The Emperor began while Vader had to put down his annoyance. How many times had his Master started conversation with this comment?

"I have felt it." Vader responded and waited for the Emperor to elaborate. In actuality, Vader was very interested in what his Master thought of these new developments. His Master was always better at interpreting Force visions and disturbances than him, he doubted even the old troll could boast a similar aptitude.

"I suspect that young Skywalker is heavily involved." The Emperor's lip curled slightly into a vague resemblance of a sneer. Luke had caused his Master great grievances despite his minuscule training as a Jedi. No doubt Sidious was still raging at the boy for destroying his precious Death Star. Sith were known to hold grudges. Privately, Vader felt a small hint of pride in his son.

"I am in pursuit of the boy now, the disturbance has revealed his location to me. No doubt the rest of the Rebel scum is nearby." Vader responded honestly. Brutal honesty and hiding some truth was the best way to deal with Palpatine. The man was too skilled in the Force to hide a lie from.

"Oh" the Emperor intoned in fake surprise. No doubt his Master had already deduced such simple information, "Are your feelings clear on this, Lord Vader?" The apprentice Sith bristled at the accusation.

"They are, my master." Vader responded, very grateful that his vocoder hid most of the fury and annoyance in his voice. Palpatine pursed his lips.

"Are you sure, I would hate for young Skywalker to once again slip through our fingers due to paternal sentimentality." There was slight accusation in his voice as he spoke. Perhaps his Master was not as pleased with the events of Bespin as Vader had been led to believe. He would have thought the event to be the perfect wedge to begin to chip away at the bond between father and son.

"I have no love for Skywalker," Vader could not begin to fathom why his empty heart ached at such an admission, "I merely pursue him for his potential as a useful servant to us." The Emperor studied his apprentice for a moment before Vader felt a small, almost undetectable pressure in the back of his mind. The pressure moved, looking for access through the smallest hole, the smallest dent as to not alert Vader to its presence. Unfortunately for it, Vader had long since anticipated such a possibility, and fortified his shields in those places. The Emperor frowned ever so slightly before the pressure evaporated. It was within the Emperor's right and power to break through Vader's mental shields, but the result would likely leave Vader unable to participate in the upcoming battle.

"Very well, pursue him, capture him, and then bring him before me. Only the two of us together can get the young Skywalker to turn. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi" Palpatine ordered. _Luke is my son, not that fool Skywalker's_ Vader thought behind his shields viciously.

"It will be done my master, I will bring Skywalker to you." Vader allowed the truth of his statement to ring within the Force. Whatever misgivings Palpatine had about Vader seek out his son seemed to vanish. Of course, Vader would never allow Palpatine to know that he would bring Luke before him after training his son. Palpatine would never know until he and his son killed the wretched corpse.

"One more thing, Lord Vader." The Emperor stated. Not that Vader had any power to end the call, he would be punished severely if he ever did, "I sense that the disturbance has left the Force lighter than it should be. I suspect that a powerful Jedi is with your son. Kill them." A Jedi, what insect had survived the Purge? A sudden thought came to the forefront of the Sith's mind. Yoda. If any of the Jedi could have survived, it would have been the old troll.

"They will die." Vader simply responded. If Yoda was attempting to teach his son the Jedi ways, he would happily take him apart by degrees. His son would not suffer under the teachings of a senile old Jedi. Palpatine nodded before ending the transmission. Vader waited for several minutes in the small room, still paranoid of his Master trying another subtle attack on his mental shields. After he was sure that the Emperor had truly left, he slowly rose and left the room with clenched fists.

His Master suspected a powerful Jedi, and Yoda was the only one whose death was not confirmed, the disturbance may have been caused by Luke's agreement to become Yoda's new Padawan. I change in fate as he was certain Luke would become a Sith.

No matter, his son would join him whether he wanted to or not.

He doesn't have a choice.

 ***LINEBREAK***

Anakin paced up and down in front of the medcenter door. They still had yet to be allowed in the medroom. On their own ship no less. Luke's Force presence was still a whirling mess of confusion and fear. Anakin had always felt so strongly and despite the Jedi code, he formed attachments all too easily. In all honesty, he was a bit shocked on how attached he was to his new-found son. But, it was impossible to deny that he cared for and loved his son deeply. Anakin's pacing became more aggressive as the fear in Luke's Force signature crescendoed.

"Will you stop?" Obi Wan nearly snapped. Somehow being surene and irritated at the same time. Anakin made a point to be more forceful in his stride. He only stopped after a couple of minutes of silence from inside the medroom. He growled at the door before moving to forcibly open it only to be stopped by Obi Wan's hand. The young knight turned to glare at his former master.

"Leave them be, Anakin. We're strangers to this time." Obi Wan ordered, gripping his former apprentice by the shoulder. Anakin shook him off while glaring at his former Master.

"But we shouldn't be strangers to them. Luke should know all of us, but he doesn't recognize us at all. I could see it in his eyes, he really has no idea." Obi Wan was silent after that, Anakin guessed that Obi Wan didn't know what to say about that. Silence stretched as Anakin went back to pacing in front of the door. Luke's signature had calmed somewhat, but the Knight just so badly wanted to know what had set off a panic attack. It was something he said, something he did reminded Luke of something horrible. Anakin gritted his teeth, trying to go over what he said to his son. It wasn't much and what he did say was similar to parental scolding, or at least he thought so. Anakin stopped and rubbed his face with his real hand. Movement to his right directed him to see Cody and Rex making their exit.

"What did I miss?" He asked Obi Wan irritably.

"We couldn't keep the rest of the crew in the dark, now could we. Cody is just going to mitigate any damage or panic this situation might induce." Obi Wan explained. Anakin sighed before looking at the door again.

"We should go in there." Anakin demanded again, undeterred by Obi Wan's previous denial. He was again met with disappointment as Obi Wan shook his head. The knight grit his teeth, he needed to talk to Luke. He needed to know if Luke had any idea how any of this happened, how the Republic fell, how Padme … Padme had to be dead. Anakin leaned against the wall next to the door to steady himself, he felt as though that even the thought of her dying was a punch in the stomach. But she had to be dead in this horrible, horrible time. She would have never kept her identity from Luke, she would have fought tooth and nail to raise him. His thoughts whirled around his head in a torrential hurricane with all of the possible ways that Padme could have died. Was she only there for the first few years of Luke's life or did she perish before even having the chance to hold him. He felt tears well up and a sob choke up in his throat.

Anakin felt a small hand clasp around his own, with his free hand he whipped away the tears that threatened to fall before facing Ahsoka. She gazed right into his eyes while squeezing his hand. Her teeth were slightly biting her lip as she gazed worriedly at him.

"You doing okay, Skyguy?" She asked quietly. Anakin let out a shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself to answer. Instead of saying that he was fine, he shook his head while looking down at his feet. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and looked up to see that Obi Wan's concerned expression had joined Ahsoka's worry.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" He asked, clearly expecting his former Padawan to answer. Anakin took in another shuddering breath.

"It's just, Padme has to be …" He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Luckily, Ahsoka and Obi Wan both got what he was trying to say. Nevertheless, he continued with that line of thought, "And Ahsoka, he didn't recognize you either or Rex or Cody. So that means …"

"Hey," Ahsoka gently interrupted him, "It doesn't mean we all died, you know. We can't know if it was simply too dangerous for me to be around Luke. And the Empire was once the Republic, so maybe Rex, Cody and other vod are spies for the this Rebellion."

"Well …" Obi Wan began before being cowed by Ahsoka glaring at him. The Jedi Master coughed before continuing, "Surely not everyone we know is dead, I cannot fathom any form of disaster that would completely wipe both the Republic and the Jedi out in such a short time when they both have lasted for thousands of years."

What Obi Wan said made sense, but Anakin had a sinking feeling that the statement was not entirely true. All three Jedi suddenly jumped as Kai suddenly exited the medroom. His ruby gaze raked over the three noticing the missing clones, but not commenting about it.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, his form still tense from whatever had happened in the medroom.

"Not at all" Obi Wan responded jovially. Kai nodded before getting right to business.

"Princess Leia would like to discuss with you more about the Empire and what your place will be in this time." Kai stated with a clear invite to enter the medroom. Obi Wan nodded graciously, he started to the door but paused for a second. He turned back to face Kai.

"Would it be alright for Anakin to have a private conversation with Luke, I'm sure they have much to talk about." Obi Wan plead. Kai cocked his head to the side while Ahsoka and Anakin both shot Obi Wan equal looks of incredidulity. Did Obi Wan just encourage Anakin to be attached to his son? Was he really doing this? The man in question just sent a smirk Anakin's way as a response to the unanswered question.

"I'll have to ask if it's alright with the Princess, but I don't see any problem with it." Kai answered before going back in.

"Master, are you really …" Anakin began before being cut off.

"You need this, Anakin." What kind of answer was that? Kai entered with the Princess close behind him. She smirked before grabbing his arm.

"Be gentle with Luke, please. The closest thing to an overprotective parental figure he has had in years is Kai." The humanoid gave the Princess a look that it was clear that he thought Leia was more of a mother hen, "And he never really had a father figure. His uncle tried, but they had little in common. So don't be overbearing." Princess Leia's words were calm and gentle, but Anakin somehow got the feeling he was being threatened with something.

"Ok" Anakin said dumbly, he was still overwhelmed with Obi Wan's seemingly sudden change in character. The petite woman nodded her head and motioned for the rest of the group to follow her.

"Don't worry Skyguy, I'll tell you everything we discuss later." Ahsoka whispered to him as she passed to follow the rest of them.

Anakin stared at their quickly disappearing backs before sighing and entering the room. Luke still sat where he was before when he had his panic attack. The Jedi Knight took in another deep breath before heading in. He could do this, he just needed to avoid the topic of Darth Vader. Anakin hoped that was what caused Luke to have his panic attack, but if it was Anakin's presence that caused it…

"You wanted to talk?" Luke asked, apparently Anakin had been staring silently at his son for too long.

"Actually, Obi Wan wanted us to talk." It was probably not the best thing to say judging by Luke's downcast expression, "Not that I don't want to talk to you." Force, why was he being so awkward, he was a Jedi Knight!

Not knowing much else to do, Anakin pulled a chair so he could sit directly in front of his son. He nervously started to bounce his leg while clenching his hands together, then Anakin settled on a safe question.

"Where did you grow up?" At least, Anakin hoped it was a safe question, he was also curious what kind of childhood his son had. He prayed to the Force that it was nothing like what he experienced.

"Tatooine," Luke started making Anakin's blood boil, "On my aunt and uncle's moisture farm." Aunt and Uncle? Wait a minute.

"Owen and Beru Lars?" Anakin asked in great confusion and was driven further into confusion at Luke's nod. Why them, not that they weren't kind to him for the hours that he knew them, but why not Padme's family, why not Obi Wan? "Where was Obi Wan?" Anakin decided to ask, Luke did mention that he recognized Obi Wan's Force signature.

"He was always there, but not" Luke explained, maybe his Master did have a say in how his son was raised. That was about as clear as any answer of Obi Wan's. Thankfully Luke elaborated, "He went by the name of Ben when I knew him, and was like a guardian. Always protected me, but never really approached me until I was older." Anakin owed Obi Wan a lifetime supply of his favorite Correlian brandy.

"But Jedi usually start training in childhood, why didn't he train you when he was there all along?" Anakin asked. The more he learned about this future, the stranger it got.

"I think it was because of Uncle Owen, he hated Ben." Luke answered, which still left more questions than answers. The Obi Wan he knew was persistently stubborn and would continuously nag someone into doing what he wanted. Especially when It comes to training. Unless Owen was somehow more stubborn than his Master. He suppressed a shudder at the thought.

"Well, what did you do on Tatooine?" Anakin changed the subject, getting a slight smile from his son.

"Mostly fixing moisture vaporators, those old things nearly killed my social life. My friends and I would mostly race Skyhoppers through Beggar's Canyon. Other times we just fooled around Anchorhead. My best friend Biggs and I …" Luke trailed off. His lips trembled and tears welled up. Anakin quickly picked up on the tension growing in the room.

"I'm guessing that Biggs is no longer with us." Anakin said softly, Luke meekly nodded.

"Yeah, he was shot down by Vader a few years ago." Vader again, Anakin had to put down his growing anger. How much pain was this Sith was going to force upon his son? But he also did not want to cause Luke even more distress by talking about Vader.

"What about Obi Wan, did you ever train you?" Anakin needed to know how much training Luke actually had. Luke grimaced.

"For a few days." Anakin felt like banging his head against a wall. A few days, a few DAYS? No wonder Luke's shields and Force sense was so raw and undefined, "I was trained by someone else later on." Someone else?

"What happened to Obi Wan?" Anakin was almost dreading the answer.

"Vader killed him." Luke said in a small voice. Force, why was everything always coming back to Darth Vader? What other horrors had he done to his son? There was a punch in his gut as he fully registered Luke's words. Not only did this mysterious Sith hunt his son, but he killed Anakin's brother. The young knight pushed down that pain, his Obi Wan was still here. He could kill Vader before he even got a chance to hurt the people that he loved. But for now, this conversation was supposed to be about Luke, not Vader. Anakin wracked his brain for something that was not Vader related that he could talk to about.

"You know, I'm quite the mechanic." Anakin said wryly, not the smoothest transition; however, it had the desired effect. Luke smiled.

"Oh really?" He said, smile still plastered on his face.

"Much to Obi Wan's disgruntlement." His former master often chided Anakin on the state of his room, full of droid and machine parts strewn across the floor and desk. The mention of Obi Wan caused Luke's face to fall. Shavit.

"You sound like great friends." He stated to Anakin's confusion. Why was Luke looking dejected about him being close to Obi Wan?

"He's more like a father to me, or at the very least an annoying older brother. We've had our ups and downs." The Rako Hardeen incident still a fresh stab of pain, "But he's always got his my back and I've got his." And that made Luke cry. What was Anakin doing wrong? Maybe a change in subject? The Knight wracked his brain to what could be a safer query, but kept thinking back to Padme. He needed to know, he needed to know exactly what happened to her.

"Your mother, I know you didn't know her name," Anakin bit his lips as Luke straightened to attention, "But did you ever know her?"

"I'm sorry, I'm told that she died shortly after I was born." Anakin was punched in the gut. It was one thing to speculate his wife's death, but another thing to have it confirmed, "The only thing I really knew about her was that she was beautiful and she named me." That gave Anakin some solace, that Padme at least got to do that. The pain was still raw, thought. A raw ache even more powerful than when he thought Obi Wan had died or the betrayal of Palpatine. However, Anakin fought through the pain. He couldn't stand his son knowing nothing about his mother, her power of speech, her fiery spirit, and her endless compassion.

"Would you like to know more about her?" Anakin forced out, it was painful so soon after learning that his wife was dead, but Luke deserved to know. His son enthusiastically nodded his head, and going through all of the adventures he and Padme had together made Anakin feel much better.

 ***LINEBREAK***

Rex walked side by side with his brother on the way to the bridge. The clone kept sneaking discrete side glances at Cody. If a stranger were to observe the two, they would only see the proper posture and efficiency of movement that characterized so many of their brothers. But Rex knew something was bothering Cody. He noticed the slight tightness in Cody's step, a tenseness in his shoulders that was not present the last time he saw his brother. Rex abruptly stopped with Cody taking a few seconds before turning back to face him.

"What's wrong, _vod?"_ Rex asked because he was never one for tact in a conversation. He was like General Skywalker in that way.

"Nothing." Cody answered quickly, but did something that gave him away. He averted his gaze for a quick second.

"Banthashit." Rex responded. He narrowed his brown eyes and stared at an identical face. Cody still attempted to remain impassive, "Something in that medroom is bothering you. Spit it out."

Cody hesitated for a second longer before letting out a long suffering sigh, "You're not gonna like it Rex."

"When have I ever liked something that aggravates you?" Rex retorted. Cody glanced around them before pulling Rex into a private corner of the ship.

"That humanoid, Kai." Cody started in a quiet whisper but stopped.

"Yeah, what about him?" Rex asked, very confused as to what his General's _ad's_ companion could have done to shake Cody up.

"He said the clones were largely responsible for the death of our _jettise_ and the Republic." Cody stated solemnly. Rex's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"There is no way that is true, it's completely…" Rex's outrage was cut off by his brother's voice.

"I thought the same, but then Princess Organa confirmed it. In not as many words, but the effect was still the same." Rex leaned against a wall for support. This was worse than the Chancellor being a Sith, this was worse than the Jedi traitors who had killed their brothers. Rex's mind swirled around at how this could possibly be, how any of the vod would kill any of their _jettise_. It was unthinkable, impossible even.

"How?" It was the only thing Rex could think of to say.

"I don't know, many of our brothers, including myself, are more loyal to our Generals than the Republic. Even if they were declared traitors, we still wouldn't kill them. I wouldn't kill …" Cody trailed off, but Rex could guess what he was thinking. Was he the one to kill General Kenobi?

"I don't think you killed him, Cody." Rex stated in an attempt to comfort his brother, and it was true. Rex knew that Cody didn't kill him, "Commander Skywalker said he recognized his Force signature on Dantooine that means he survived at least the initial attack. I don't think you two would have such a falling out that you would kill General Kenobi." That made his brother smile a little, but then Cody returned to a frown.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we were blamed for the death of the Jedi." Cody argued back to the initial point. Were some of their brothers going to turn traitor? They wouldn't be the first of this war.

"There has to be something else going on here. There is no way that just us clones could destroy the Jedi; nevermind, that we would never even think of murdering them." The name Prong Krell was quietly ringing in Rex's head. He forcibly shoved it down, that was an entirely different situation than mass murder.

"Agreed, but we don't tell our _jetti_ , not yet." Cody agreed looking directly, "We'll into it and keep this to ourselves for now."

"Their not going to like that." Rex said more for the sake of argument. In reality he was probably thinking along the same lines as Cody. He didn't want General Skywalker or Commander Tano to doubt him at all. Even though they both would protest greatly against the truth, distrust might still reign. Rex continued, "We'll involve only the most trusted of our brothers aboard this ship, do you have any you can trust with this?"

"I have a few in mind." Cody nodded. Rex showed his assent.

"I'll talk to some of our future friends to see what else they know about this." Rex hoped that the entire fiasco was just a misunderstanding, but with how this week was going it was unlikely. He silently prayed to every deity that he knew of that he wasn't the one to pull the trigger on any Jedi's life.

* **LINEBREAK***

Princess Leia Organa studied the two Jedi in front of her as they lead he through the maze of hallways on the Republic battleship. It had been several minutes since they had left Luke to talk with his father. Leia was honestly glad that her friend got the opportunity to talk to Anakin Skywalker. However, it didn't stop the small amount of jealousy that spawned in her heart. What she wouldn't give to have her father or mother or even her planet returned to her through some fluke of time travel. She clenched her fists. A princess and leader of the rebellion had no luxuries such as jealousy, it would be fine as long as she could keep her temper and feelings under control.

"We're here." Tano announced in front of durasteel door completely taking Leia from her thoughts. The room opened to become a meeting room not unlike many that Alliance High Command used. It was an intimate space with a singular round holotable along with various displays surrounding the room. The four entered with General Kenobi and Commander Tano taking up one side of the holotable and Leia standing next to Agent Kai on the other.

"Are you sure it is alright to have this meeting with only the four of us?" Leia asked them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Anakin would rather be with Luke than here in a boring tactical meeting." Obi Wan responded.

"Besides, this isn't anything official. Just throwing around some ideas on what to do. We'll hold a bigger meeting once we have more information." Ahsoka continued.

"Alright then." Leia answered with a nod. If Anakin was anything like Luke, he hated being in these types of tactical meetings, "Can you bring up a standard map of the galaxy?" Kenobi nodded. He pushed a few buttons to put up the galaxy map. It was slightly outdated; a stab of pain reached into her heart when her eyes automatically went to the Alderaan system.

"We will have to provide you an updated galaxy map, some of these systems aren't the same anymore." Kai told the two Jedi.

"The basic layout of the galaxy couldn't have changed that much over twenty years." Ahsoka stated with a slight raise of her voice.

"It has." Kai confirmed solemnly. Leia sent a small gratifying look to the agent. She really didn't want to go into any of the details of that. At all.

"We'll just go over the basics then." Leia muttered loud enough for everyone here, "Agent Kai, give the most recent movements in the galaxy"

"Yes, ma'am." the agent answered. He gestured to the Galactic East, "according to most recent intelligence, the bulk of the Imperial Navy outside of the Core worlds is currently cleaning up an uprising in the Murkhana region of space. The fleet is expected to move as the regional governors have seized back control a few days ago. Unfortunately, we do not know their final destination as we have reports it was changed last minute."

"There aren't any spies placed highly enough to know what their next objective is?" General Kenobi asked.

"We do," Leia answered, "Unfortunately, we are not in constant contact with them."

"The higher the spy is placed in the Imperial Navy, the less contact with have with them. This is especially so with Vader's fleet."

"What about other powers in the galaxy, is there any new authorities we should worry about?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Hutts are still around, some of them have fallen out of grace. If a Hutt insults the Empire too much, they have the power and influence to either arrest or even kill a Hutt Lord. Thus Hutt space is much smaller today than it has ever been, the prime example was with Grakkus the Hutt's arrest by Darth Vader on Nal Hutta." Kai elaborated with a hiss at the Grakkus' name. Leia didn't berate him for it, the agent hated being reminded of the slug.

"And what did this Hutt do to earn the ire of a Sith Lord?" Kenobi asked curiously.

"Harbor illegal Jedi artifacts." Kai answered. Both of the Jedi were confused at that. It was of no surprise, Leia remembered her father saying that the Jedi and the Hutts were often at odds with one another.

"He was a collector of Jedi artifacts. One of his greatest mistakes was when he tried to add Luke to his collection." Leia informed them with a smirk.

"Another group to be aware of is the Black Sun. They're a criminal organization with favor from the Empire. We have to be extremely careful as their leader, Prince Xizor has been looking for a higher position in the Empire. We think he may take on some parts of the Rebellion to gain that position." Kai continued.

"But how does the Sith control this Empire without the Senate? I mean, there are hundreds of thousands of star systems within their borders." Ahsoka asked.

"There used to be, I myself was once an Imperial Senator. However, the Senate was dissolved 3 years ago and at that point it was simply there to give the illusion of choice and democracy. The galaxy is run by governors and Moffs whom are given systems to control by the Emperor." Leia answered. Honestly, she was glad to be out of the political nightmare that was the Imperial Senate. At least now she didn't have to micromanage every action she took at every waking moment to protect herself from the political games of the Senate.

"Why did he not keep such a system in place? It sounds like the perfect way to create the illusion of safety for the majority of the galaxy." Obi Wan questioned. It was a valid point, and if the Death Star had never been conceived that may still be the order of things in the galaxy.

"He would have if it were not for the Death Star." Leia answered swiftly, hoping to end the subject as quickly as possible.

"That sounds promising." Ahsoka stated sarcastically, folding her arms with a frown.

"It was a space station capable of destroying entire planets, the Empire used it shortly to make the galaxy obey through fear. Luckily, it is no longer in existence. In fact, Luke was the one to destroy it during his first mission." Leia ended the subject with some vindictive justice. The loss of life on the Death Star was a tragedy, but she could not help but feel grateful for it. There would be no other planets that will have the same fate as Alderaan.

"Of course he did." Obi Wan muttered quietly, his voice weary while the Padawan next to him snickered silently to herself. Leia guessed they expected nothing less from the son of their close ally.

Suddenly, Kai's emergency comm beeped incessantly. The agent quietly excused himself to answer it. Leia held her breath, the comm was a model exclusively used within the intelligence community of the Alliance to send urgent messages. She watched as micro expressions of concentration, shock, and finally dread flicker across his face.

"We have new intelligence from _The_ _Millennium Falcon._ " Kai began, Leia felt her breathing become heavy. Lando and Chewie wouldn't be contacting them unless something horrible happened, "Darth Vader is on the move, and _The_ _Executer_ just rendezvoused with _Slave_ I" No, then that could mean!

"Han is with Vader." Leia whispered, her heart broke with Kai's solemn nod. Freeing Han from Boba Fett or Jabba the Hutt now seemed easy in comparison to getting him from Vader. What were they going to do now?

Omake 1 The real reason why Obi Wan never trained Luke.

Luke snuck his way into Old Ben's hut. Technically, he was supposed to be doing his farm chores, but as with all little boys, he was easily distracted. Especially with the stories Old Ben told. They were always much better than Uncle Owen's stories about fixing vaporators. Luke eagerly knocked on the door.

"Why hello there young Luke." Old Ben Kenobi greeted as Luke bounced into the room.

"Tell me a scary story, pleeeease Ben?" Luke asked in a cute little lisp. Ben chuckled and led Luke to his living room at sat down on an old wooden chair.

"How about the story of Darth Vader." Luke's brow curled in confusion at the Jedi's words.

"The slash-bringing hasher?" Luke asked

"Darth Vader" Ben gently corrected.

"The sash wringing … the trash thinging … mash flinging … the flash springing, bringing the the crash thinging the …" Luke trailed off for a moment.

"Yes, Luke. Darth Vader." Ben stated with a supremely annoyed expression, "But most people call him Dar-augh, because that's all they get to say before he gets them." Ben ended the statement with a dramatic hand gesture.

"Ah tell me the story!" Luke demanded while peeking through his hands.

"Years ago in this very galaxy, Darth Vader used to be a Jedi Knight just like you want to be, only he was clumsier." Obi Wan stated without a single hint of sarcasm. To him, his former apprentice was clumsy (*cough*Dooku*cough*).

"And then one night when he was fighting a foe, it happened." Obi wan continued after a dramatic pause.

"He forgot the secret sauce." Luke asked innocently.

"No" How the hells did Luke come up with that?

"He forgot to wash his hands." Well, to be fair Anakin did do that.

"No" Obi Wan fought to keep the impatience out of his face. He moved to answer before Luke cut him off again.

"He forgot to take out the trash and his aunt was mad at him." Oh, for the love of the Force.

"NOOO" Obi Wan shouted, finally reaching the end of his patience. He took in a deep breath before continuing.

"He cut off his own hand by mistake." He felt only a slight amount of guilt about that lie, but he was still bitter about everything that happened at the end of the Republic.

"You mean like this." Luke asked while taking the hand off a droid, to the protest of said random droid.

"Except he wasn't a droid." Now he was getting annoyed.

"So?"

"So you couldn't put it back!" Obi Wan shouted.

"OH NOOO!" Luke threw the hand to the ground.

"And he replaced his hand with a rusty lightsabre. And then he got hit by lava. At his funeral I, I mean, they set him on fire! And now every, what day is it?"

"Tuesday." Luke promptly answered.

"Tuesday night. His ghost returns to the mortal plane to wreak his horrible vengeance." Obi Wan narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice towards the end of the sentence.

"Gasp, but tonight's Tuesday night." Luke hid behind his eyes again.

"Then he'll be coming."

"How will we know?"

"There are three signs that signal the approach of Darth Vader, first, the lights will flicker on and off, then .."

"Dude can I have my arm back." The droid asked suddenly.

"Oh, here you go."

"Next, the comm will ring and there will be nobody there. And finally, Darth Vader arrives in a shroud of darkness. Then he crosses the street without looking both ways because he's already dead. He opens the door with his rusty lightsaber Then he GETS THEM!"

Luke started screaming on and off for about a minute straight. It was then Obi Wan decided that he would never let Luke over to his house again. The child was far too annoying.

Omake 2 Intervention

Obi Wan was happily sipping his tea in his quarters in the Negotiator when Anakin and Ahsoka suddenly barged in. He cocked a questioning eyebrow at the two of them as Anakin slammed his hands on the table.

"We need to talk, Master." Anakin demanded.

"About what?"

"We're here to start your intervention." Ahsoka crossed her arms while glaring at her grandmaster.

"What sort of intervention?" Obi Wan questioned.

"You have the alarming habit of cutting off people's limbs." Anakin stated seriously. Obi Wan frowned.

"I do not." He protested.

"You do." Darth Maul appeared behind him.

"You had it coming." Obi Wan shot back.

"You need help, Ben. The day I met you, you cut off somebody's arm." Luke added.

"It doesn't count because I haven't done it yet." Obi Wan retorted.

"You have a problem." Darth Vader appeared behind him. Lightsaber overhead and ready to come down only for Luke to stop him. Obi Wan sat up and walked over to Maul.

"I do not, it is perfectly normal to remove limbs in battle." The Jedi Master stated while also taking off Darth Maul's arms.

"I've already made an appointment for you, Ben." Luke took Obi Wan's arm and led him to a couch and laid him down. Sitting across from him was Venus Luxia holding a notebook.

"First let's address the issue." She started the therapy session.

 **You can thank my sister for these last two omake's, she really wanted me to write them. Sorry if there are minor spelling/grammar mistakes, doing this on mobile.**


End file.
